Detergent
by cherryvvoid
Summary: Reincarnated as the Shoten-keeper's suddenly canon daughter Shimei knows her (re)life is about to get real. And fast. She only wondered what woman was crazy enough to get it on with Mr. Hat n' Clogs? Because really, Kisuke Urahara was NOT father material. SI-as-Urahara's-daughter. SI-OC. UNDER EDITING!
1. Urahara Shimei

'_Japanese' - _**Anything Italicized and in quotes.**

* * *

Scowling at the feeling of being held akin to Simba in the Lion King, she couldn't help but think this entire situation was either a shroom dream - not that she'd ever done drugs before - or a product of karma - which wouldn't make any sense since she could swear _up and down_ that she had done nothing so bad as to warrant _this_!

Staring into the storm cloud eyes of one Urahara Kisuke, the recently dubbed "Shimei" knew better than to assume this was a second chance.

After all, who sends someone to a death trap, battle crazed universe such as _Bleach_ and expects them to be _grateful_ about it?

Shimei didn't know if staying dead was the lesser of two evils anymore.

Don't get her wrong, when she first came to consciousness, alive albeit and in the form of an infant, she had burst into tears. Whether from the shock, relief, or uncontrollable baby instincts, she had sobbed and gratefully huddled into the arms that offered her comfort.

If she had been in another situation she would have balked at the thought of a stranger offering her a shoulder to cry on. But seeing as how she didn't exactly have a _choice_ in the matter her miniature, needy body immediately latched onto the nearest source of heat which just so happened to be _this_ guy.

Unexpectedly - because she knew next to nothing about infant cycles - Shimei fell into a void state. It was almost what she assumed an acid trip felt like. Yanno, with all the vision warping, extreme sensitivity to _everything_, and waking up hungry while simultaneously not knowing where in the hell she was. But hey, she would never _truly_ know until she took acid.

The beginning of her new life was most likely gross and strange considering she used the bathroom on herself constantly, and needed to be bathed by strangers. Shimei thanked every god she knew for the blessing of obliviousness to such embarrassment.

Now the first time she noticed something decidedly weird was when she finally entered a state of functioning lucidity and she felt _something_ was flickering over her senses. The _something_ made her nose itch, her hair stand on end, and her skin shiver. For a long while, she laid there in her crib, attempting to figure out this feeling when the spark in her nose took off and she sneezed. _Hard_.

The sound threw itself across the room, rocking her tiny body and she would deny what happened next until her (re)death.

Shimei, the seventeen year old in the baby's body, burst into terrified wails. Yes, her body reacted to the loud noise in the way that most children do. By screaming until someone came to investigate, and came he did.

With the slamming open of a tatami door, a man ran in and scooped her up out of her bed.

It took a good few minutes of back patting for Shimei to stifle the crying to sniffling when the man finally spoke.

"_Uwa~! Scare me half to death Shimei_." He sighed with a shake of his head."_I only left for a minute and you start a ruckus!_"

Three things went through her head after listening to him speak.

One: He had a _really_ nice voice. Seriously, it was on the same level as Morgan Freeman's and that was saying something.

Two: Why in the _hell_ did he look super duper European - except for the slant in his eyes - but used Japanese?

And three: This guy looked eerily familiar.

Like, she'd _seen_ this guy before familiar.

Furrowing her brow, she took in the messy, in need of a good brushing blond hair, chin covered in stubble, green yukata wearing man and stuck out her lip in concentration. Ignoring his cry of "_Oya oya, aren't you just so cute?_" and stroked her proverbial chin.

There was something missing from him and she, for the life of her, couldn't figure it out. Shimei knew it was weird to think that considering she had just met the guy, but she just couldn't shake the idea that he needed _something_ to be complete.

"_Look at that little pout you have going on_," He chuckled as a tiny grin formed on his face but she paid him so mind. "_so adorable_."

Glasses? No, that would make him seem like a hipster. A scarf then?

...Nah, he wasn't Mikasa.

"_Actually now that I think about it that seems to be a look of concentration._"

Piercings? Bracelets? A different hairstyle maybe? Cocking her head to the side she furrowed her brow.

Hm, no, no, and _no_. None of those rang a bell.

"_I wonder if that's what I look like?_"

She didn't think it was something one had to go through trouble to apply. So what in the world was it?

A jacket? Gloves? No, he didn't seem the type.

Then maybe a hat?

As soon as that thought drifted through her mind, something was jammed on her head and she curiously attempted to knock whatever it was off and onto the ground.

From the man, she heard a musing "_I guess there's only one way to find out_." and she was being moved. Set down onto something, the object blocking her eyesight was moved up and Shimei found herself looking into a mirror as she was seated on the man's lap.

"_You're practically the female version of me with a prettier face and better hair_." The man said but Shimei barely heard him, too focused on the striped green and white hat slouching off her head. Gaze darting back and forth between herself and the crown of his hair, she felt the pieces in her mind slowly click together.

But she only really got it once he swiped the hat from her and placed it on his person.

With arms out wide, he grinned. "_How do I look?_"

And thus for the second time today she started crying. But this one was from legitimate fear and disbelief because _holy shit_ this man whom she had long since recognized as her father was KISUKE URAHARA.

As in the Kisuke Urahara who was the joint reason for many people's sorrows. Kisuke who manipulates and lies for the 'safety' of his comrades. Kisuke Urahara who was at the center of it all.

The waterworks came so hard and fast that she didn't think she'd ever be able to stop. Catching the pained expression on his face, she felt a vindictive pressure in her chest. He should feel bad, this was all his fault!

"_Well, if you didn't think I looked good you could have said so_." He sighed, lifting her to his shoulder to pat her into a state of docility. "_No need to cry about it._"

Having tired herself out from her earlier activities - which had done _wonders_ for her still fragile state of mind - Shimei awoke lying in the man's - her father's - Kisuke's - _whatever_! - lap. Unsure what to do around the man who never in the manga made her go "huh, that man would be a FANTASTIC father figure!", she just laid there.

And now here she was, listening to him hum a nonsensical tune under his breath as she stared up at his face.

Honestly, she was lost.

How was she supposed to plan around the master planner? Because there was no way in _hell_ she wouldn't try to cook up her own precautionary scheme while being surrounded by Vizards, Shinigami, and Hollows - all of which could kill her! She needed something more solid than Urahara to rely on and not to mention she didn't want to fight at all. Everyone here had no sense of self preservation and threw themselves at each other with the sharp side of the sword facing away. Shimei was not prepared to die fighting some grossly overpowered enemy...but then again, she wasn't prepared to die because she _couldn't_ fight some grossly overpowered enemy.

For all she knew Urahara was not going to train her under the stupid pretense of _protecting_ her. If it happened to Orihime, it was more likely to happen to her as his daughter. It was a completely different thing, sending someone else's child out to battle versus sending one's own.

But what if she didn't have any powers? And what guaranteed Urahara to train her if she did? If either situation came to fruition - and it was a fifty-fifty chance for either - she would really be helpless and his keep-Shimei-tucked-safely-in-the-house-plan would be totally spot on. Not that she was totally adverse to that, but she didn't want to be defenceless if put in a dangerous situation with no one to help her.

And this was Bleach, Kubo loved doing that to female characters.

Staring at the man who was writing something out, Shimei hesitantly brushed that thought to the side. This was Urahara, he didn't seem like the type to get a human pregnant, let alone get flirty with one unless they interested him with something. And even if her mother - who was insane for choosing to frickle frackle with Hat n' Clogs - wasn't someone who had abilities she was sure Kisuke's Soul Reaper side was strong enough to give her something to work with.

Look at the Kurosaki's, granted their mother was a Quincy, but you get the idea.

As much as she wanted to stay out of this, she knew that would basically be impossible, she was at the eye of the storm. At some point, she would be getting involved, whether by her own volition or because someone dragged her into it kicking and screaming. Don't get her wrong, she would fight to protect herself, but not in an attempt to change this world. She was a realist, not an optimist. Shimei hoped she only needed to worry about cultivating her non-existent skills without detection, if he found out he'd probably try to stop her.

So she prayed to whatever deity there was - her best bet was the Soul King - that she wouldn't turn out powerless like Yuzu. It was fine for the youngest Kurosaki girl to be that way since _her_ father wasn't the one who created an overpowered marble and was the mastermind who rivaled Aizen in scheming.

Shimei's mind halted at the mention of that man who surprisingly only just now registered as a threat.

Dear god_ Aizen!_ The twisted things that man did and she was the daughter of his arch nemesis! Why not just paint a bullseye on her back and hope for the best? She doubted anybody actually knew of her existence but Aizen knew about Ichigo's birth when _that_ was supposed to be a secret too! The only thing she could do was trust Kisuke on this and that was not very reassuring!

Feeling very stressed at her new line of thoughts, she could feel the child part of her rise up at her rampant emotions, she gave several choked whimpers and nearly started hollering to high hell again. Grey eyes connected to hers and Kisuke hummed.

"_I guess it is your feeding time_." He said scratching his chin before rising to a stand. "_Let's go._"

Shimei never noticed it because of the heart stopping revelations earlier but she couldn't understand Japanese. Sure, she knew words like "I", "cute", and "fight on," but who didn't that watched anime? If she was going to be stuck here it was in her best interest that she learn the language. She doubted that Urahara would feel comfortable if she started speaking English in the middle of Japan when no one taught her. He wouldn't be able to brush it off as psycho babble and Shimei found herself wishing she got an easier place to be reborn in.

Hetalia was a non-threatening, nice, and moderately crazy world. The worst she would have to worry about was getting in the middle of a world meeting brawl and not being cleaved in half by a stray Zanpakuto.

Watching the ceiling pass by from her coddled spot in Kisuke's hold, she thought about it and didn't Urahara live with-

"_Aa, Tessai!_" He said cheerfully and she was moved into someone else's arms. Yeah, this guy and two other kids.

She wouldn't be fully entrusted to him? Thank god, he would probably accidentally poison her milk or do something like place the Hogyoku in with her Gerber and consequently her.

"_I'll take care of this_." The deep voiced man said. Shimei's pudgy uncoordinated fingers twitched with the need to pull his mustache because it was just so...there.

"_What?_" He pouted like a child who had been denied. "_Do you not trust me to care for my own child?_"

Tessai shot him a droll look and Shimei _really_ wished she could understand.

"_Do you remember the cat?_" An eyebrow rose and Kisuke wilted in response.

"_But this is a completely different situation._" He muttered dejectedly, eyes casting off to the side. "_I can prepare milk_."

Walking onwards Tessai kindly replied. "_I'm sure you can but I'll handle this_."

"Fine, fine." He sighed following them, a petulant air about him. "_I'll let you care for MY daughter._"

"_Good_." Tessai nodded. "_Now watch closely if you ever want to learn how to do this correctly._"

* * *

**Edit: 1/24/16**


	2. Acclimation And Accolation

Adjusting to this new life had been a feat only a god should have been capable of but then again, so was crossing worlds but she had _already_ done that.

Her previous family had a bond that was pretty much stereotypical yet they prized it all the same. They were a family comprised of three older brothers and her having been the youngest who had been picked from foster care by two very spirited parents. The six of them had always roughhousing, always arguing, always laughing and she had _loved_ them.

As cliche as this sounded, they wouldn't want her hanging onto a past she could never get back to and so Shimei _wouldn't_.

She wouldn't dwell.

She wouldn't yearn.

She wouldn't subject herself to painfully reminisce and she would let go. She would give those memories a payment of homage and she would become Shimei.

Don't get her wrong though, she had grieved for a long while after everything settled down. She had been unable to stomach Kisuke's presence for more than ten minutes at a time because she kept _remembering._ But after some time Shimei found that she didn't want to deprive this man of the child whose body she potentially _stole_ so she pulled on her big girl diapers, raised her head and told herself to get a move on.

After all, she had a new life to live and she wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

Learning Japanese when she already had the English mindset was a challenge.

Anglo-Saxon languages went like this: Subject-Verb-Object and Asian languages went like so: Subject-Object-Verb. So when she went like this: I love cake!, they went like this: I cake love!

Although rearranging the words seemed easy, trust her, it _wasn't_. Staring with blank eyes up at the man who was having a very one sided conversation with her, Shimei watched in frustration as she tried to follow along with _whatever_ he was saying.

So far he seemed to be trying to communicate more with his flamboyant movements and less with his actual words.

"...cute...Shimei-chan...my daughter...Shimei-chan...PAPA LOVES YOU!...Shimei-chan..." was all she managed to get before the rest blurred off into repeats of her name.

Scowling - which obviously didn't look at menacing as she had wanted it to be based on Kisuke's wide smile - she puffed up her cheeks.

_He was speaking too freaking fast!_

Kisuke needed to slow his roll if he ever expected her to start talking to him in complete, grammatically correct sentences. Glancing over to the towering mustached giant, Shimei smiled and waved pudgy hands at the man who caught onto what she wanted and lifted her up.

Ignoring Kisuke's cry of "Why, Shimei-chan, why?!" she started the customary babbling she used to lure the two into teaching her Japanese.

"Father is idiot...I no understand...get smarts...from him no." Tessai said to her and Shimei struggled to translate his slowly spoken spiel but was pleased when she got the gist of it. Why couldn't Kisuke take Tessai's approach to teaching her how to understand Japanese? It was _obviously_ more effective.

Letting out a little baby cackle, she waved her arms around wildly and decided now would be a good time to introduce her ability to speak to Urahara and show him just what she thought of him and his teaching methods.

With a smile that seemed just a bit odd on her childish face Shimei shouted "Tou-san baka! Tou-san baka!" as loud as her little lungs could. Meeting two sets of surprised eyes Shimei gave another cackle.

Blue met brown the silence exploded into action.

Now Kisuke, being who he was, completely bypassed the part where she called him an idiot and began to gush about her first word being "father." She decided to let him have this moment because Shimei's first word in this body had actually been "fuck" after she went through the horrible sensation of not being able to control when and where she went to the bathroom.

Allowing herself to be cuddled back into Urahara's arms as Tessai left to prepare her food - her father couldn't feed her to save his life - Shimei's nose began to tingle with the need to sneeze for the millionth time today and with a grimace she tried not to pay attention to invisible floating particles. If she acknowledged the feeling, it only became excited and even more unmanageable.

Yes, she was talking about reiatsu. Spirit energy was a needy little pest and Shimei didn't really care for it. It was always roaming around, gravitating towards the person who was the most aware. It was also extremely clingy once it found said person and on top of that, the hulking mass was oddly _sentient_. But not in the way most would think, it depended more on the individual it was attached to.

Take herself for example, when she was happy it swirled and spread but when she was angry it spiked and raged. It always seemed to pick up on any intentness she harbored and was quick to react to whatever was happening to her. It was on a miniscule scale and was easily drowned out by Tessai and her father's imposing presences. To be honest when comparing her energy spurts to Kisuke or any other Shinigami, it was barely a fart but it told her she was at least sensitive.

But even with this news Shimei knew better than to assume that being conscious of reiatsu was a guarantee for anything. Tatsuki and Chizuru were able to see or at least vaguely sense Hollows but _they_ didn't have any abilities. After all this could just be this universe's way of "adopting" her foreign soul into its system.

Letting out a high pitched "achoo" that rocked her frame, she blinked and giggled at the expression on Kisuke's face as he got a visage full of spit and snot.

And by "adopting" her, she meant making her sneeze every time the energy inside and the energy outside of her brushed up against each other.

"...disgusting Shimei-chan," The man grumbled, wiping his face. "...cute still...disgusting also..."

* * *

**Edit: 1/24/16**

**Beta'd by CompYES.**

**Yes I deleted the old chapters and I'm editing/rewriting them so no one needs to review that one comment saying "...where's the other chapters?"**


	3. Hey Ho, Here We Go

Getting to know every inch of the Shoten was a satisfying experience to say the least.

It was crazy to realize just how big it was inside when the outside exterior was as small as a cardboard box. During her roaming travels Shimei wasn't ashamed to admit that she tried to look for the desert that Ichigo trained inside of, but no dice. Urahara had his dangerous Shinigami things locked up tight much to her dismay but that didn't stop her wandering spirit any.

Her small pudgy legs worked at a breakneck speed as she hurried down the halls and around corners. She only tripped three - well make that four - times in the past hour and she wasn't going to let something like _pain_ ruin her adventure.

Pushing her face up off of the hardwood floor, she rubbed her forehead and shoved her pale hair out of her eyes. Surprisingly she looked an awful lot like Urahara, if she discounted her sepia eyes and pale golden skin. She practically looked like his twin if she wore the hat and styled her hair a specific way.

It wasn't bad seeing as she was absolutely _adorable_ but it was still strange seeing an anime character's features on hers when she was so used to looking like her old self.

Shimei's stomach rumbled interrupting her thoughts and she knew it was time for her to be fed. Thankfully Tessai had upgraded her from the stuff she _assumed_ was milk to something more solid. She still had no idea what it was she eating now but it wasn't a liquid so it was fine by her.

Shimei, ever since she figured out about reiatsu, had taken it upon herself to turn her ability to sense energy sources into a tracker of sorts. But it was harder than it sounded since everything was covered in a film of reishi - or at least what she thought was reishi because she still didn't know the correct terms.

Sometimes objects had a lot of residual energy inside of them so it seemed like said object was a person when in all actuality it was anything but. Shimei got tired of thinking that a hapless lamp was an intruder but when she went to go check, there wasn't a human in sight. It got annoying after the hundredth time and she had taken to hating innocent things like a desk or a mirror.

The way she finally learned to tell them apart was by the movement of the internal energy. Sentient and non-sentient reiatsu moved differently. Living things were always in constant motion whereas nonliving things didn't move at all. If Shimei was to take her explanation further, people's auras had a peculiar tempo to them.

Kisuke's swirled and occasionally pulsed outward to wrap around hers which, believe it or not, could be very comforting but scared the shit out of her when it first happened. No joke, she had used the toilet on herself and she would _never_ live that down. Who cares if she had still been in diapers, if it was embarrassing it was embarrassing.

She had thought it was a ghost turned violent who was attacking her - this was the Bleach universe so it was _very_ possible - so naturally she screamed. But when she felt the energy blanket wrap even more snugly around her form while her father cooed her into docility, Shimei put two and two together and figured it out pretty quickly.

Now Tessai's felt like a silent familiar shadow standing at her back, and _no_ it wasn't as creepy as it sounded. In fact it felt very protective and trustworthy.

Scrunching up her nose, she mentally shoved past the floating particles and focused in on the two people she was searching for. So intent on finding them, she was reasonably surprised when she stumbled on a foreign body walking around in her house. Shimei almost panicked - because who in the world was _that_? - when she felt Kisuke intercept the unknown factor and lead him inside, Tessai not far behind.

Now unsure about being seen but still hungry, Shimei was faced with a dilemma.

She could stay up here and away from whoever was visiting and starve or face the music/meeting and get fed?

Honestly it was no contest considering she was crap at denying her bodily needs. Slowly scooting down the stairs on her bottom, she stood up and headed towards the epicenter of the energy convergence. Nervously she stood outside of the door, knowing they all probably knew she was there but waiting for her to announce her presence. Slowly Shimei raised her hand and banged as hard on the frame.

"Daddy!" She keened loudly, slamming her palms against the door with a crack. "Daddy! It's food time now! Did you forget again because Tecchan said to yell at you if you did!"

There was a thump and the sound of shuffling before the door was slid open and her father's pouting face filled her vision. His hat was removed so the company was someone he was comfortable enough with. Now she was curious.

"No daddy didn't forget so there's no need to yell okay?" He said and Shimei nodded, holding up her arms to be picked up. "And Tessai is preparing your snack for today right now."

Carrying her into the room, Shimei was set into his lap and turned to face forward. Staring at the face planted figure on the floor, Shimei was confused for a split second before the person sat up and revealed their identity. And holy crap what a reveal it was.

"Y-YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Kurosaki Isshin the father to the protagonist, secret Soul Reaper, and Shiba clansman yelped, pointing rather rudely at her face. Too shocked to do anything but stare, she didn't slap away the offending appendage like she normally would have.

Grinning heartily Kisuke lifted Shimei up and cuddled her face and she absently giggled at the feeling of his unshaven skin tickling her cheek.

"How could you tell?" He asked in a cheery voice. "You're not the only one who's a papa now. Isshin, meet Urahara Shimei."

* * *

**Edit: 1/26/16**


	4. Shadows Are Reflections Of The Dark

Munching on an apple slice, Shimei stared leisurely back at the older man seated across from her. He had yet to divert his gaze and though his intense staring freaked her out, her father's energy was giving her the most relaxing reiatsu hug in all of existence. So at the moment she really didn't have any room to physically express how uncomfortable she was, but it was only a matter of time before she tried to claw at Isshin's eyes.

"I only have one question." Said man blurted after a long bout of silence and his eyes narrowed into contemplative slits. "Who in the _world_ was crazy enough to make a child with _you_?"

At hearing the question that _still_ plagued her since her birth, Shimei cackled. At least _someone_ was intelligent enough to ask the right questions.

"Smart goat face!" She giggled before lapsing into full blown laughter at his crestfallen expression. Her sepia eyes lit up like a flame at the deflated look on his face. God, this guy was too _easy_.

Kisuke gave a tsk before he held her up to eye level and leveled her a faux stern look.

"Now Shicchan, we shouldn't say such _rude_ things to our guests." He scolded with a light tap to her tiny nose. "Even if the last two words of said statement are true."

Patting his face, she laughed louder and held up her apple slice in apology.

"Want some?" She asked with an innocent head tilt and let his reaction be a testimony to how devoted he was to her. The apple slice she held in her hand was chewed up and covered in a thin sheen of saliva but Kisuke - bless his indulging heart - still took a bite.

Flashing her a patented Urahara grin Kisuke pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for sharing Shiccan."

"_Welcome_."

Settling back down, both blonds looked back at Isshin who had hearts in place of his eyes.

"Now old friend," Kisuke began genially with his patented Urahara smile. "What can I do fo-"

"_Let Shimei and Ichigo have a playdate!_" The black haired man blurted out as he cut her father off. The man looked positively _elated_ at the idea while Shimei merely blanched.

"...I don't really feel comfortable letting that happen because of the way you said it." Kisuke deadpanned as his grey eyes narrowed and the black haired ex-Soul Reaper looked a taken back.

"_What_?" Isshin said with a wounded expression. "How did I say it?!"

"...Like you were propositioning us for a May wedding." Kisuke frowned. "Isshin, 'playdate' had better not be code for 'let's hitch our two year olds'."

"Kisuke I would _never_!" Isshin exclaimed and her father smiled.

"Good, good." He laughed, waving a hand gaily through the air. "For a second there I thought I would have to break out the shotgun-"

"We would at least have to wait until they're sixteen to arrange something like that - _KAMI KISUKE I WAS KIDDING_!" He yelped, ducking her father's throw as he turned to stare incredulously at the still quivering fan implanted in the wall behind him.

"That's what I thought Kurosaki-san."

"Hey now, you don't have to call me by my surname and add the formal honorific at the end." Isshin grumbled, attempting to pull the fan turned deadly projectile from the wall but ultimately failing. Shimei stared in awe at the thing, she had to learn how to do that.

Kisuke's smile was the sun on a winter's day. "Well it seems you have be demoted to an acquaintance, Tessai please see him out."

She watched the looming dark figure of Tessai hovering over Isshin, who let out a cry and scrambled backwards holding up his hand to fend off the giant.

"Wait, wait, wait Kisuke I'm sorry!" Isshin sobbed as Tessai's eye gained a - very terrifying - golden gleam. "I apologize for implying that Shimei-chan and Ichigo would get married - though my son is a fine lad and any girl would be _damn_ lucky to have him-"

"Kurosaki-san, you are not helping your case."

"-but ultimately I have no say in matters of the heart so can you please _call him off_!"

It took zero point five seconds for her father's frosty countenance to transform back into default Kisuke mode, little good-natured mischievous grin and all. Suddenly, the fan that was stuck in the wall was in his hand and he was now fanning himself.

Seriously though, Shimei _needed_ to learn how to do that.

"Ah, it seems I won't be needing your services after all, thank you for the help though."

Tessai nodded and somehow teleported back over to his tea corner.

Isshin took his spot again and for twenty whole minutes - like it was the most awkward silence she had ever heard - he just sipped his drink before he spoke again.

"...So is tomorrow good for you? Because is good for me."

"Tomorrow is perfect." Her father said and Shimei resisted the urge to roll her eyes. If he was just going to agree, why have that entire argument?!

So she sighed internally and resigned herself to meeting Kurosaki.

* * *

Staring into warm melted chocolate, Shimei knew she probably had the most red face anyone would _ever_ see on her.

Ichigo Kurosaki was a bright bulb of absolute adorableness and she couldn't bear it. She had seen him grinning from her perch in her father's arms but as soon as he saw her, he took to hiding behind his mother's skirt. Now Shimei fully understood what Tatsuki had meant, he really did change when his mother died.

Shifting her gaze up to the smiling caramel haired woman, Shimei found herself returning the gesture. Masaki seemed like a great person and it made pain twinge in her chest as she thought about her fate.

"Ichigo honey, please come out and greet Shimei-chan, she came all this way to meet you so it's only polite." Isshin's wife said in her comforting smooth voice and reluctantly the strawberry haired boy moved out to fidget beside his mother.

More than a little nervous, she wasn't ashamed to say that, she had clutched onto her father's yukata top with a little more vigor than necessary. Placed on the ground - which was way too close to the protagonist dammit! - she wrapped her arms around Kisuke's leg and buried her face in his pants.

Idly, she felt his hand tangle up into her hair and his reiatsu give hers a calming brush as he gave a huff of amusement.

"Say hi Shicchan." Her father said gently and Shimei pouted sullenly into his clothes. Peeking out at Ichigo who now had a more curious look on his face, she shoved her hand out.

"I'm Urahara Shimei, pleased to meet you." She murmured and nearly jolted as she felt Ichigo place his hand flat against hers, obviously not used to giving handshakes.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo!" He stressed with a smile that showed off his missing teeth and Shimei was reminded of how abnormally _advanced_ she was for a child. How depressing.

"Oh, she's so well pronounced!" Masaki complimented. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she was five or six."

Kisuke beamed, pleased at the compliment. "Well she is _my_ child."

"Much to everyone's surprise I'm sure." Masaki smiled as flowers bloomed behind her frame and whoa, let her just say, this woman had one _hell_ of a bitch face.

"Everyone seems to want to hurt me nowadays." Kisuke lamented with a small pout. "First Tessai, now you? Who's next, my own _daughter_?"

Removing her hand from Ichigo's, Shimei sent her father a doting glance.

"I love you tou-chan." She said innocently but truthfully - how could she not when he held her at odd hours of the night while she screamed and cried and did all the disgusting things babies did? - with sparkling eyes and Kisuke ruffled her hair.

"Well thank you Shimei, at least _someone_ still has faith in m-"

"-as long as you stop trying to make food for me." She finished finally, looking back towards the ginger haired boy as Masaki patiently explain the concept of a handshake to the Japanese boy.

For a second, all was silent before her father nodded with a thoughtful hum. "That sounds fair."

The adults chuckled and spoke for a while before Masaki bent down to their level.

"How would the two of you like to have some snacks while your fathers go talk?" She asked and both of them gave a nod, although Ichigo was much more enthusiastic with his affirmations.

Following Masaki towards the kitchen where she handed Ichigo two capped cups filled with apple juice - Shimei had a feeling they would get along just fine if they kept their fridge stocked with AJ - and her a bowl of cookies, she gave the woman her thanks.

"Be careful while eating those okay, they're still hot." She cautioned and both of them nodded and chorused an in sync 'yes'.

"Now would you like to watch T.V. in the living room, go play outside, or show Shimei-chan here the new toys you got?" Masaki questioned and it wasn't really even a choice. Ichigo was a child and what child didn't like showing off their new things?

And so she was pulled up the flight of stairs and into a room covered with cartoon posters and action figures.

Shimei had to admit it _was_ pretty cool.

"This is awesome." She grinned, staring up at the toy car display. "Do you play with them all?"

Ichigo nodded looking shy rummaging through a chest. "Every car got a soldier it go with." He explained pulling out a huge bag of Legos.

Holding them up, he gave her another missing tooth smile with his wide droopy brown eyes and Shimei melted. It was like looking at a _puppy_.

"You wanna play?"

Unable to do anything else, she nodded her consent and crouched down opposite of him. Watching him dump out all the blocks, Shimei attempted to build the Star Wars ship that she had seen inside of the Legos store.

It was a companionable silence and that scared her more than she was comfortable with. Ichigo and her didn't exactly click - he would have to grow up a bit more for that - but it was a close enough thing that silence didn't make them fidgety.

Looking up at the child across from her, Shimei felt horrible for what was going to happen but as bad as she felt there was nothing she could do. Aizen had said he orchestrated the attack and diverting - or rather trying to divert it - would either backfire and cause more damage. And she seriously doubted Aizen's years of planning would be foiled by a mere _child_.

So she looked back down at her Legos and opened the box of cookies, took two out and put one in her mouth. Holding the other one out to Ichigo, she waved it around until the boy looked up.

"Want one?" She asked around her mouthful and he nodded fervently.

"Kaa-chan's cookies is the bestest." He said solemnly as he chewed on the desert and Shimei had to agree. They _were_ pretty bangin' and thus they went, snacking and playing. That was, until an icy feeling dripped down her spine.

Momentarily distracted, she glanced around - not noticing Ichigo doing the same - until her eyes landed on the open window across the room.

Furrowing her brow, she drummed her fingers on her cargo covered knees as she glanced down at her toes.

"Should...should we close that?" She asked quietly, shifting her shoulders as an ominous energy settled over her shoulders. "Is it even supposed to be open?"

Ichigo nodded - to which of her questions she wasn't sure - and gave a visible shiver as he watched the window with wide eyes.

Seeing that he had no intention of moving, she gathered her courage and made towards it when a hand clasped onto hers.

"What are you doing?" He asked, yanking her back. "Don't go there dummy!"

Shimei's brows drew together defensively as she flashed him a stern frown. "Didn't you want me to go do it?"

Ichigo shook his head fiercely.

"No, no. Kaa-chan said you the guest," He murmured determinedly. "I...I do it."

Taking a second to meet his gaze Shimei gave a reluctant nod as she settled back down. She watched as he moved up to the window and placed his hands on the glass to pull it down just as his gaze was drawn to something outside.

She saw a range of emotions flit across his face before it settled on fear and she froze. Her heart jumped into her throat as Ichigo gave a little sob and flung himself away and into a corner.

Concern bubbling in her chest she ran over to his side and dropped down onto her knees.

"Ichigo?" She asked cautiously moving closer to the cowering boy as she pressed a hand to his shoulder. "What is it, are you okay?"

With a trembling whimper, he shifted away from her but Shimei followed, persistent.

"Listen unless you tell me I'm gonna have to go get Masaki-san." She told him shakily. "Because I don't know what I'm dealing with unless you _tell_ me."

After a few minutes Ichigo lifted a hand and pointed towards the still open window.

"It's out there!" He garbled in a wet voice. "Just starin' at me!"

"What is?" She asked again, a different kind of tightness taking hold in her chest. "_What is Ichigo?_"

But he no longer answered, simply shook his head and buried his face deeper into the shell of his arms.

Slowly, Shimei stood, taking her time she approached the frame with heavy legs. Halting just before reaching it, she looked back at Ichigo who was now watching her and she tried to shake the cold feeling of reiatsu from her shoulders. Eyes cautiously tracing the outside, she didn't stare at anything for too long before she nodded and laughed humorlessly.

"See? There's nothing there." Shimei said fingers digging into her palms as a bead of sweat dripped down her back. She needed to stay calm, that was the key. Calm and collected.

"I swear it Ichigo, there's absolutely noth-" And that's when she saw it.

A pale childlike figure stood just beyond the gate, staring back at her with black holes for eyes. It was dressed in pants and a t-shirt, a soccer ball cradled in its arms and Shimei had _never_ felt more terrified.

Her breath stalled in her throat as her muscles seized and locked. Her fingers wound tightly into the material of her shorts as she stood erect.

"Ne, Shimei-chan," Ichigo called in a teeny fearful voice. "do you see it too?"

* * *

**Omake by **_**LadyKarma18**_** for Detergent. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kisuke" Shinji began, his tone deceptively light but still conveying that /oh-my god-you-didn't/ as he gazed at the small body hiding behind the other blondes legs. "Why is there a child behind you?"

Kisuke flicked his fan open and used it to hide the smirk he couldn't stop from forming. "Well Shinji, when a man and women decide to-" Hiyori's sandal flew at his head.

"You know that's not what he meant dumbass!"

Crocodile tears fell from the shopkeeper's eyes. "Why are you always so mean to me Hiyori-chaaann" he whined. Then he got serious. He pulled Shimei in front of him. "Shimei-chan these are old friends of daddy's. Guys, this is my daughter".

Everything was silent, the reborn child staring wide eyed at the vizards and said vizards staring back at her in shock.

"Who would actually want to have a kid with you?" Kensei asked incredulously.

Mashiro slapped his arm. "Don't be so mean Kensei! Look at her! She so cute?"

Shimei wasn't very happy about being talked about like she wasn't there so decided to get revenge. Catching sight of Shinji's long blonde hair she smirked. Besides, she was a kid right now! What's the worst that could happen?

This ought to be fun!

She glanced up at her dad and tugged in his pants.

Kisuke glanced down and snapped his fan shut quietly. "Yes Shimei-chan?"

She hugged him. "Thank you daddy" she said then rushed off to Shinji and started tugging in his hair.

"Oww! Watch where you're pulling brat!" the unofficial vizard leader growled out as he swooped down and picked her up.

Shimei giggled.

"Shimei-chan, what're you doing? You know better than to pull on someone's hair." He picked her pouting form from Shinji's grasp. "Sorry Shinji, she usually doesn't act this way."

"But daddy aren't they the talking dolls you promised me?"

Everyone froze.

Then a hellish aura started seeping from the Vizards as they glared at the scientist.

Kisuke sweated at feeling of their heated glares and a looked at his daughter, while initially seeming innocent, had that gleam in her eyes that looked exactly like his when he was scheming.

"You sneaky li-" he closed his mouth shut with a snap at the killing intent the others were aiming at him.

"Talking dolls are we Kisuke" Shinji purred dangerously before they attacked.

Getting bored of watching her dad get pulverized Shimei stood by Tessei.

At the end of their visit, Shinji still ended up getting his hair played with by a humming Shimei much to the others hilarity.

He silently vowed that the next time he came to visit -if he ever did after this humiliation- his hair would be out of reach for grabby little toddlers and their too cute kicked puppy eyes look.

And that's how Shinji lost his long hair to go with a shoulder length style.

* * *

**Edit: 1/26/16**


	5. Ghost

Shock warred with horror as she stumbled away from the window, tripping over a toy she landed harshly on her back.

"W-what is that?!" She hissed grabbing onto Ichigo's sleeve as he helped her stand. "Is that always there?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"No...Sometimes it's not." He told her. "And I don' know what it is."

Swallowing Shimei practically wrapped herself around Ichigo. "Do...do you know what it _wants?_"

The orange haired boy stayed silent for a bit before hesitantly shuffling forward, she shadowed his every step unwilling to be alone.

"If tha small ones come they wanna play."

Shimei glanced at him. "And do you actually _play_ with them?"

"Sometimes." Was all he said.

Moving back over to stare out of the window she breathed deeply as those black eyes slide to hers and a wide smile curved the ghost's face.

Leaping away she shook her hands and issued a little scream. She was going to _freak_ out and she fully deserved to, she deserved brownie points for keeping calm for this long.

"_Omigawd! Omigawd! It smiled at me! Omigaw-_"

"Shimei-chan, are two alright?" A voice called and both of them froze. Had she been loud enough to draw attention?

"Yes, Masaki-san!" She yelled, struggling to make her voice sound apologetic and not at all panicked like she clearly was. "A bug just flew in and landed on me, sorry!"

There was a pause before she answered her. "Well, don't be afraid to come get us if something happens."

"Hai!" They both chorused and listened as she moved away from the bottom of the stairs.

"So how do we make it go away?!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes as the spirit girl raised her arms with the ball in her hands. It was a usually welcoming gesture that kind of made her uneasy.

"I told you we hav' tah play with her!" He grumbled back with a frown equal to hers.

"So _what?_ You expect me to go out there and play undead catch with her?!" She sneered, putting her hands on her waist.

"No!" Ichigo shouted like it was obvious. "_Imma_ do it!"

And with that he stood and headed for the door. Shimei gave an irritated groan before she frowned, sighed, and got up to run after him.

"And pray tell, _how_ do we know she won't hurt us?" She asked him as she caught up with him.

Ichigo looked at her with confusion, his orange brows furrowed thoughtfully. "Yah can't tell?"

Narrowing her eyes Shimei grabbed Ichigo's sleeve and stopped him. "Explain."

"If itsa mean one yah feel it, if itsa not a mean one yah feel that too." Ichigo shrugged and Shimei nodded slowly.

"Yeah I didn't technically sense anything malevolent - mean sorry," She corrected at Ichigo's confused look. "but that doesn't mean it can't do something bad. How do we make it go away if it starts acting weird?"

"If I tell em no they go 'way." Ichigo told her with a pensive look on his face. "Sometimes."

Shimei paused and gave him a look. "What do you mean by _sometimes?_"

He gave her a shrug. "Sometimes yah gotta run."

Quieting down because they had reached the sitting room, Shimei slide into her father's lap and Ichigo into Isshin's. They were still going to go outside but what's a little comfort before hand?

Automatically a hand weaved into her hair and she relaxed.

"Can we go outside and play?" Ichigo asked and Shimei nodded her support of the idea.

"I thought you two were playing in Ichigo's room?" Isshin asked and this time she chimed in first, deciding it would be safer for her to lie until Ichigo could fend for himself.

"It got boring and he was jealous because I beat him at Legos."

He flushed darker than his hair and scowled hard.

"Did not!"

Shimei shrugged. "No need to lie about it Ichi-tan, don't be embarrassed about losing to a girl."

"'m not em-em-embarred bout losin to yah-"

Her brow curved mockingly. "So you admit it?"

"-cuz I ain't lose!" He finished with a glower and Shimei raised her hands in surrender.

"Wow, defensive much?"

Ichigo only glared harder and it was becoming too adorable to handle but she was sure that if she started cooing he might turn rabid and try to claw her eyes out.

But regardless of her rather thoughtful gesture to not treat him like a cute angry kitten, Ichigo still looked spitting mad.

"Yah-"

"So what did you two want to play outside?" Masaki asked successfully derailed the ensuing argument about whose Lego engineering was the most refined as both of them shared a look and smiled.

"Catch."

Masaki blinked at the synchronization and smiled. "Well why don't I go get you two a ball to use-"

"It's okay kaa-chan!" Ichigo said. "We already have one."

"I guess it's settled then." Isshin said. "Remember to stay within the general vicinity of the house okay?"

"And Shimei," Her father called and she made eye contact. "Try not to antagonize the poor boy."

She grinned impishly. "I'm making no promises."

Following after Ichigo who had already made it outside and over to the side farthest away from the ghost, she stood loosely and tried not to stare.

"I'll be back to check on you two in a bit okay?" Masaki called. "And then I'll be free to watch you two."

They nodded and finally looked at the girl who was staring down at the ball in her hands.

"Why don't I get this show down started?" She murmured before moving forward and holding out her arms.

"H-hey!" She called, not embarrassed when her voice cracked because this was a fairly scary situation. "pass me the ball!"

The girl merely tilted her head to the side and looked at her and then back to the object she was holding.

"Yeah that," She encouraged with a wobbly grin. "send it over and we'll play together okay?"

For several tense minutes Shimei stood with her body in a receiving position until, ever so slowly, the girl raised her hands and tossed the - corporal - ball over to her.

Catching it deftly she shivered as she felt the reiatsu swirling inside of it. It must be the girls anchor if it had this much in it.

Shakily tossing it back she started a mini game of catchand steadily gained her confidence back and even began to smile as she had to jump to catch the throw.

"Very good!" She encouraged after a while, no longer finding the ghost girl's smile scary but more like a mirror image of hers. "That was some pro throwing!"

The girl giggled, her tiny translucent shoulders shaking with delicate laughter.

"Thank you." She said in a whispered voice and Shimei's eyes widened.

"You're welcome." Beckoning Ichigo over she placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is Ichigo and I'm Shimei."

The girl blinked void eyes. "Hinata."

"Well hello Hinata-chan, how about we all play a game together." She said and Ichigo nodded.

"Can either of you think of one where three of us can play at the same time?" She asked in an effort to include the two of them. She let them think it through and wasn't disappointed when Ichigo hesitantly put forth his idea.

"Monkey in tha middle?"

Bumping his shoulder with hers she smiled and he gave her one back. "Great idea Ichigo, Hinata-chan would you mind being in the middle?"

Wordlessly she slunk in between them and like a well oiled machine, they tossed the ball back and forth as Hinata jumped up and down in an attempt to catch it. Soon Ichigo and Shimei were laughing and throwing lower and lower until finally Hinata caught it.

"Good job," She grinned, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. "I guess I'm in the midd-"

The sound of the door opening drew them away.

"Ichigo, Shimei-chan? I brought you both your drinks!" Masaki called and matching looks of panic marred their faces as they glanced back towards the ball resting innocently in space between them.

"Ara, are you two okay?" She asked, looking at them with a frown.

Hurrying next to the ball Shimei nodded. "Yes, Ichigo was just being a sore loser agai-"

"Okay this time yah won but I was okay with it!" He shouted. "Sides I let yah win!"

Shimei raised a brow. "Then how would you like to test that?"

He looked determined, a familiar glint in his brown eyes. "Bring it!"

Shimei grinned, recalling her mediocre soccer skills to kick it up into the air and into her grasp.

"Then how about a rematch?"

* * *

**Edit: 2/8/16**

**I'm not rewriting each chapter over again, I'm editing them, taking some things out, and adding some things in. If I rewrote every chapter this story would never be updated as much as it should. Sorry if any of you thought that's what I was doing.**


	6. Race Me

Even though Urahara was friends with Isshin the one thing he would not budge on was her going to kindergarten. So like every overprotective parent there was he took her schooling into his own capable hands.

Everyday from ten to two he would sit her down and teach her things she already knew and she made show of racing through the curriculum. He probably took it as her genius showing but it really was just her not wanting to go through the ABC song over and over again.

Ichigo and her still had the play dates - though more sparse and with shorter time limits - but her father no longer accompanied her, and she doubted Ichigo would actually remember him. For some reason Kisuke was either a person you could recall easily or a person you forgot almost instantly depending on which one he wanted. That was probably how he liked it and Shimei wanted to learn that ability too.

Since Ichigo now had school as most five year olds did, their time had been drastically cut short. And that on top of that, he had joined a karate class and that made Shimei determined to be enrolled as well. She had the perfect excuse of wanting to hang out more with Ichigo _and_ she would be getting a basis for her training, two birds one stone.

So one day after being told that Ichigo had a practice to go to immediately after school meaning they couldn't play, Shimei had marched into the dining room, took a seat, stared straight into her father's eyes and told him what she wanted.

"I want to take Karate classes with Ichigo."

Not even pausing he brought his chopsticks up to his mouth and chewed.

"Can you tell me why?"

"Because I never see him anymore and he's the only friend I have."

Blue eyes met hers and he smiled an indulgent smile. "Hm, try again Shicchan."

Chewing on the inside of her cheek she nodded, it was only logical he would see through her.

"_And_ I want to learn how to fight." She said before throwing her hands up. "A few days ago Ichigo out ran me and he wasn't even tired!"

It was true, he had beaten her and left her gasping for air. They had started one of their competitions in which they try to one up each other and she had proposed on of her best activities.

Racing.

So imagine her surprise when she geared up to run that Ichigo had easily surpassed her. She wanted to say that she was completely proud of him but honestly, this just seemed like a foreshadowing of what it would be like ten years from now. Him getting stronger and her trying her hardest to not get left behind. And while Shimei still fully intended to stay out of the big league stuff it was very irritating to know that the kid who cried at everything and clung to his mother would be stronger than her.

Sure Shimei had more skill than him and that was something she prided herself on but it was an ego bruiser to stand next to someone who could literally topple gods. She was a prideful creature and she wasn't ashamed to admit it.

So yes, she decided that she would do what she needed to do to protect her bases and learning martial arts was the first step.

"See now that I can actually buy as your reason for wanting to enroll." Kisuke said with a nod. "We'll stop by first thing in the morning and get you signed up."

Grinning heartily she sprang forward and pressed a kiss to her father's cheek.

"Thanks daddy!"

Standing outside of the Kurosaki residence with Isshin by her side she raced in, slide off her shoes, and made her way to the kitchen.

Smiling as she laid her eyes on the two twin bundles of Karin and Yuzu, she waved to Masaki.

"Hi Shimei-chan, I heard the good news." Masaki greeted with an easy grin. "You've joined the dojo, ne?"

Nodding happily she wiggled her fingers in the babies faces and cooed as they grabbed onto her hand.

"Yeah, and finally Ichigo will stop beating me every time we have a contest!"

Masaki chuckled and ruffled Shimei's hair. "So competitive you two, I swear you both inspire the best and worse in each other."

"I know, isn't it great?" She laughed. "And speaking of a certain orange haired protector." Whirling around she pointed at the approaching boy.

"Prepare to never beat me in a race again!" She declared with narrowed eyes. "I'm joining your dojo and you will perish under her superiority!"

Completely bypassing her entire declaration Ichigo beamed brightly.

"That's great Shimei!" He said giving her a hug and she froze. "Now we can play together more often!"

Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed. "Just ignore everything I said."

Masaki giggled before rising to a stand.

"Isshin! The bottles are on the counter okay, I'm going to take Ichigo and Shimei to their practice alright?"

Like a flamboyant ninja said man flounced into the room without anyone noting until he let out a shriek of happiness and cuddled his two youngest children to his chest.

"It's okay Masaki-koi, me and the girls will be perfectly fine while you go and walk our son and future daughter-in-law to their practice!"

Sending a cutting glare at the man while Ichigo looked confused, Shimei frowned then smiled.

"I'll have to ask my daddy what the means when I get home!" She chirped as she saw Isshin's face fault and turn to stone and she knew he was very vividly remembering how her father got the first time he had mentioned a marriage between Ichigo and her. "Let's go Masaki-chan, I can't wait for my first day!"

* * *

**Edit: 2/8/16**


	7. Kungfu Fighting

Feeling a tinge of pain race up her spine as her back thudded against the mat beneath her, Shimei stared with blank eyes up at the ceiling.

This had been her tenth try against this girl and that was only counting within the past half hour! _That_ was how fast she took her down!

Shimei had been at this for a total of two months now - half of one was spent going over rules and the like - and for some reason she just _wasn't _getting it!

Rolling to her feet she surveyed the visibly smaller girl before snapping a fist and a leg forward only have them deflected. Sweeping at her feet she jumped and Shimei whirled into a high kick that was blocked and once again, her opponent took her down with a well placed arm lock and throw.

Hitting the ground - again! - she was ashamed to admit how relieved she felt when the teacher blew the whistle. No more getting her butt handed to her for today.

Scrambling upright she went into the middle and shook the girl's hand.

"Good job Urahara-san! " The girl smiled in good spirits and Shimei forced herself to return the expression. So she was a sore loser, who cares?

"You too Kagami-san, it was...fun." Pulling back she quickly left the practice floor before tugging her helmet off and went to go sit in her corner. By herself. To sulk. Because Ichigo was in the class above her which meant she barely saw him while being here.

Scowling she fingered the faint bruises on her hands and clenched them. She knew it was unrealistic to see a real change after such little time but she was mentally an adult! Did anyone know how degrading it was to be beaten by a five year old who was smaller than her?!

Not to mention Ichigo _still_ won their races!

Knowing it wasn't good to just sit there in pain and let her muscles cramp up with lactic acid Shimei took a sip from her water bottle and started her stretches like so many others around the room were doing.

Shimei honestly didn't get it. She was mentally mature, shouldn't this be a piece of cake for her? Mind over matter, brain over brawn and all the jazz? Or was it _because_ she was like this that learning things were more difficult? After all her sponge brain had already soaked up a lifetime of knowledge.

Shaking her head as she twisted her upper body in half circles left and right, she glanced at the clock and was pleased to note it was nearly time to go. Huffing she looked at the teacher who had began dismissing and raced to the changing room to slide on her clothes.

"Hey!" Shimei called as she exited the dojo and caught sight of Ichigo standing beside a girl with short black hair.

He turned to face her she saw his red eyes and sighed. This kid.

"He cried again didn't he?" She deadpanned, placing her hands on her waist. "Huh, Tatsuki?"

Shimei had officially met the tomboyish girl two weeks ago when she had arrived at Ichigo's class to go home with him and they had hit it off as well as two headstrong girls possibly could.

"Yeah," The girl nodded as Ichigo ducked his head with a blush. "but at least this time it took four throws to the mat for him to tear up."

Quirking a brow she grinned before patting him on the back. "Progress Ichigo, soon you'll stop the water works and I can, without shame, say that you're my friend!" Shimei said jokingly, adjusting the bag on her back.

"At least I can keep standing after entering the ring!" He shot back with a faux frown and Shimei grabbed at her chest.

"I felt that one," She hissed with a wince. "just like you felt Tatsuki punching you in the face those fifty million times!"

"Well, I'm not bruised!"

"But you're still in pain!"

"Children, children," Masaki said, walking up to their trio. "why don't we agree that both of you are feeling the effects of being thrown around?"

Shooting each other defiant glares they crossed their arms and grumbled their agreement.

Chuckling she rubbed their heads and looked towards Tatsuki.

"And how are you today Tatsuki-chan?"

Tuning out the other girl's response she glanced around until her eyes fell on the awaiting figure of her father.

"Hey Masaki-chan, I'm leaving now!" She said to the sandy haired woman who nodded before she raced off. "Bye Ichigo, Tatsuki, see you later!"

Slamming into his legs she grinned up at him and received one in response.

"I got my tush handed to me again today." Shimei said, latching onto his hand ignoring the fact that no one seemed to be able to see him and her ever since she had joined him but chalked it up to him being Kisuke.

"Well how long did you last?"

Rolling her eyes Shimei shook her head. "It's not like I could exactly count, like I said, I got my tush handed to me."

Kisuke ruffled her hair with a heavy sigh. "So _sassy_ now, then just give me an estimate."

Wrinkling her nose she cocked her head to the side and thought back. "Hmmm, maybe...a minute or two. Three at the very most though."

"Well you improve for the thirty-second thing." Kisuke complimented with a cheery grin. "I'm sure in no time you'll be able to out sprint Ichigo again!"

"I doubt it." She grumbled, dropping her head agonist her father's side. "Kagami-san is very good so it'll definitely take time, maybe even years!"

"So I guess the question is are you willing to wait that long?"

Blowing a raspberry Shimei stopped walking and raised her arms to which her father laughed at before picking her up.

"I guess I am." She said, watching the road go by from her perch. "It's not like I have a choice unless I'd rather just drop out. Which I _don't_."

"I'd hope not," Kisuke said, the rumble from his voice and her earlier fatigue making it difficult to stay awake. "I never took you for being a quitter."

Feeling vaguely offended Shimei attempted to defend herself but she was asleep before the sentence even formed in her head.

* * *

**Shimei expects instant results after a short time of actually training but I'm the same way with things. If I started martial arts I would think I'm supposed to be Jackie Chan in like, three days. She also hates being beaten so soundly even though she's trying so hard.**

**And now there's Tatsuki! I want to give her a friend who's not going to be running off all the time.**

**Edit: 2/8/16**


	8. Power Snacking

Staring down at the ground as she struggled to catch her breath, Shimei slid into her ready stance. Her feet braced shoulder width apart and her hands at the ready she charged Ichigo and swung her leg at his head with a clumsy roundhouse.

Ducking underneath he swept at her ankle and she tripped backwards into a roll then into a stand. Moving forward again she fired off a series of punches and she was proud to say three out of the many landed.

Falling back she swiped at her sweaty forehead and glanced at the red in the face Ichigo.

"Do ya wanna take a break?" She asked with a loud pant, lifting the edge of her shirt to clean off her face. "I'm kinda tired and all."

Seeing him nod and wipe at his tear-stained face, Shimei hummed.

"You only cried when I threw you really hard and it wasn't for too long," She flashed him a thumbs up. "good work!"

Ichigo glanced at her with a nod and smile. "And you managed to actually throw me, good job!"

Deciding she wouldn't waste her time trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic or not Shimei wandered over to the table Masaki had set out and took a sip of the drink resting there.

"I have to go home in a bit." She told him, gathering her pale hair into a ponytail. "Got some stuff I need to work on."

Ichigo hummed. "Am I gonna see you tomorrow?"

Shimei shook her head. "Nah, I'm gonna sleep in I think, since the dojo is closed for a week."

The orange haired boy scowled.

"I wish I could sleep in." He grumbled, kicking at the ground. "But nooo, I have to go to schooool."

Looking over to her he frowned even harder. "Hey, why don't _you_ have to go?"

She raised a brow.

"Why you wanna know? Jealous?" Shimei sung, poking the boy in the shoulder.

Ichigo nodded reverently, completely missing the fact that she was joking. "Yes."

A taken back by his blunt honesty she smiled.

"You shouldn't ever lose that you know." She told him and was rewarded by a curious look.

"Lose what?"

Waving away his question she sighed. "Nothing, I'll tell you when you're older and to answer your question, I get home schooled by my dad and Tessai."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Crouched down side by side they just sat there for a while until Shimei stood and stretched.

"Well I should be going, I don't want to walk home in the dark." Moving to the door she stuck her head inside. "Masaki-chan, Issin-kun, I'm leaving now! Tell the twins I'm giving them kisses in my mind!"

Hearing the answering goodbyes and come back soons, she patted Ichigo's head.

"Be sure to practice okay!" She instructed while jogging backwards down the street. "I don't want my rival to be slacking off when I'm not there to motivate him!"

Seeing Ichigo's answering pout and instructions to not let herself go either she grinned and waved before turning around and rounding a corner.

Spying her father's robes she latched onto his side and smiled.

"Hey."

Kisuke flicked at her ponytail.

"Hey yourself." He said, grabbing the hand she offered. "How was your day?"

"I flipped Ichigo if that counts as a success." She informed her father, swinging their joined fingers.

"I'm pretty sure that does count so congratulations on finally doing that."

Shoving at him and only managing to push herself she pouted.

"Way to be the encouraging parent!" Shimei said. "I'm gonna tell Tessai on you and he'll _make_ you be more supportive!"

"I'm sure he will." Kisuke chuckled as they descended into a companionable silence until they reached the shoten.

Sliding off her shoes in the doorway she made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go shower okay!" She told her dad and he nodded.

"Dinner's in thirty girl, so if you wanted to help Tessai you might want to _not_ take forever!"

Sticking her head over the railing she scowled. "Are you implying I take forever because I'm _female_!"

"No, I'm implying you take forever because of that new bubble bath I brought you!" He accused, pointing a finger at her. "Last time you were in there for a whole _hour_!"

How true but nevertheless he would not win this argument.

"Yeah but I specifically said shower not _bath_ so if you don't want to be eating cup Ramen tonight I suggest you get off my back about my sanitary habits old man!"

Kisuke slowly lowered his hand and tipped his hat to her. "Point to you Shicchan, point to you."

Bowing graciously she waved to him as if she were a queen.

"Thank you for awarding that rightful win to me, I think the score is 20 to 12? I'll let you to reflect on that while I go saturate in lemon scrub!" She grinned skipping all the way to her room, the sound of her father's laughter following behind her. Grabbing her clothes, Shimei slung them over her shoulder before heading towards the bathroom which was surprisingly large and furnished with a simple touch.

Sliding off her clothes and into the shower she turned the water on and jumped at the cold that smacked her right in the face. Shivering she adjusted the valves until it was acceptable and scrubbed away all of the days grime until her skin was pleasantly red and tingling.

Hopping out and into a towel she dried herself off and got dressed, admiring her very sexy boxers in the mirror as she left.

Wandering downstairs she entered the kitchen and sidled up to Tessai and easily fell into her role as an assistant, helping him when he instructed and soon the table was set and they were eating.

It was a pretty good meal if she said so herself and she did. The table chatter was amusing and lasted until even after they had finished.

Her father had gathered the plates and Shimei made her way to her room. The moment she hit the mattress she was out like a light.

* * *

Waking up the next morning she had trudged to the bathroom and cleaned herself up before heading to the back porch and taking a seat. It was still early and she couldn't sense either of her guardians in the house but she could feel the barrier surrounding the premises.

Shimei had learned the hard way what happened when she passed the shield and she did _not_ want a repeat.

But now would be the best time to get on with her experiments with her reiatsu.

Recently she had been working on just feeling it inside of her and that was easy enough but making it appear outside the body without being in the form of an attack would be harder. Her earlier attempts showed that well enough.

She knew that it could be done because Ichigo did it with the orb thing when he visited the Shiba's even if he did have something helping him.

Shimei knew it would wreck absolute havoc on her patience but it would be good practice to manifest her energy outside of her body in a placid, nonlethal form.

She knew how to meditate and that was always her first step.

Crossing her legs she rested her hands on her knees palms up. Finding her reiatsu was easy enough considering she practiced finding it everyday when she searched for the people she knew.

It curled about in her center and with imaginary hands, she grabbed at it and let her say it wasn't an easy task. Reiatsu was like a severely independent cat, it did what it wanted when it wanted. And it was made especially hard since she didn't even know the first thing about energy wrangling. After a few minutes of trying to wrestle out her energy she frowned.

Maybe she was being too forceful or something? Like she was trying to take a lot more than she could actually handle?

Nodding to herself she tried again but this time going for only a sliver of what she had tried before. It was still a time consuming challenge with her wily reiatsu but she finally had it. Now the only thing to do was bring it to the outside.

Cupping her hands in front of her she visualized the piece of energy traveling through her veins and into said limbs.

Opening her eyes she glared at her slightly burning hands - ow it hurt! - and tried to push harder only to end up losing her grip on the tendril.

"It's no good." She groaned, rubbing at her temples in soothing circles. "It's the same as _last_ time!"

Frustrated she huffed out a loud breath that tickled her bangs. "What should I do differently then?"

Falling back against the porch floor she stared up at the pinking sky. Maybe she did need to start with a conductor of some sort. Shimei was sort of jumping the gun with hoping to manifest it so soon without training wheels to aid her. Though she had no formal teacher maybe she should try formal until she had the basics down.

"But what am I supposed to use?" She muttered to herself before rolling to her feet and reentering the house.

Shimei wouldn't be finding any spiritual orbs around here but she could at least find a globe of some sort. Her father had an entire basement and attic full of useless yet interesting crap. Deciding her attic was the best bet because her basement scared her more than she was willing to admit, she pulled the stepping stool from the hallway closet.

Stepping on it she pulled the cord and waited until the latter was down before she climbed.

Heading up she reached the top and looked around, immediately attacking the nearest boxes in her haste. Shuffling through the contents she was disappointed to note find a distinct lack of globes of any sort, instead finding all kinds of random knick knacks. Tossing a tambourine in the air she went back to thinking.

Was she taking this at the wrong angle? Shimei needed something that would give her a focusing point. Packing everything away she climbed back down the latter and slowly wandered back to the kitchen and then into the store front. Bringing back some snacks before heading to the porch.

Opening up the first snack she munched her way through some chips and a soda before she tried opening a stick of candy. Ripping it open she frowned as the pieces went all over the place. Grumbling at the waste of perfectly good food she picked up the red candy and tossed them away, setting the wrapper down next to her drink in case she wanted to go find that brand later - it had looked pretty dang good.

Placing her bare feet against the grass she huffed loudly even as a thought occurred to her.

Sitting up straighter she reclosed her eyes but this time focused on the reiatsu outside of her body. On the reiatsu in the ground.

Shimei already knew that everything had energy, from the air to the water it kept things alive.

In fact...it was a bit like the Chakra from Naruto.

And if she remembered correctly there were some chakra control exercises she could fix to meet her needs!

Eager again she moved to pick up a leaf from the ground and held the stem between her fingers.

"Everything has reaitsu." She whispered. "So it should be like moving the energy from one inhabitable place to another."

Closing her eyes she decided instead of using hers, she would literally draw a bit of spiritual power from the earth and be the pathway to lead that energy into the leaf.

"It should be easier to do if anything." She grinned, crouching down with her knees supporting her chin.

It was all the same kind of energy even if it differed slightly. The kind from inanimate objects were much more yielding to her ministrations, it was actually very eager to be used and practically latched onto her mental hands with glee.

It surprised her so bad that she lost her concentration and reared back, falling onto her butt.

Shaking her head at the temporary adrenaline rush as she pushed it all back into the ground she blinked hard.

"Whoa Nelly," Shimei said jokingly, patting the grass around her. "slow your horses okay? Not all at once - _and_ that felt too wierd for words."

Trying again she wasn't shocked to feel the mass of particles rush to attention but she was prepared and carefully allowed them to trickle into her system. Shimei was hard pressed to keep the reiatsu from integrating into her body instead of just using it to pass onto the leaf.

When she reached the barrier at her hands instead of trying to get it to exit through her palms, she focused on the "energy synapses" of the stem and gently pushed it onwards.

Opening her eyes she was met with the blurry, faintly glowing blue outline of the leaf and she jumped up, making the light fade a bit but she had already seen enough.

"I _did_ it!" She shouted as she danced across the lawn. "_Whoo yeah, I freaking did it!_"

Falling down she fist pumped. "You may have me at fighting Ichigo but I'm the Queen at energy bending!"

Still grinning from her high minutes later she looked over at the leaf still in her hand and sat up.

"Aren't you supposed to go out by now?" Shimei questioned the piece of green as it pulsated dimly. "No really, you need to be _gone_ before my dad and Tessai come back. I don't want to have to explain this to them."

Starting to panic a little as her high wore off but the glow didn't, she placed it on the ground.

"Go back to the dirt now!" She hissed, shuffling closer as it beamed even brighter. "Shoo, shoo! Be on your way! Get!"

Though as it merely sat there still the same she unclenching her fingers and reached out, grabbing the leaf. If she could giveth, she could taketh away.

"Fine then," She sniffed, narrowing her eyes with a glare. "if you won't go willingly I'll just _make_ you go!"

And sadly enough it was much more difficult to reverse the effects of her little power up than actually giving said power. It was like making a knot and trying to undo it later. Shimei didn't know how long she sat there trying to make the clingy energy go back to where it came from but when she felt the familiar sensation of her father and Tessai's reiatsu approaching, she did what any kid who needed to hide evidence did.

_She ate the leaf._

Just leaned forward and bit off everything but the stem - that she threw away - and forced herself to swallow it down.

Now she hadn't been thinking of the repercussions of her actions while she had been chewing the plant but as she felt the earlier buzz of adrenaline return full force and then some, she knew she had just given herself the equivalent of an energy drink on steroids.

Wasn't that an interesting result? This boded more research.

Practically doing cartwheels when her father quickly located her outback she frantically waved to him mid rotation.

"DADDY!" She screamed loudly before rushing forward and enveloping him in a tight hug that he returned. "You were gone forever, I counted and everything!"

Chuckling at her he ruffled her hair. "Well you seem to be getting along fairly well without me Shimei so it couldn't have been that bad."

Nodding to his statement but already over his absence as her mind raced at top speeds, she pointed at his hat in fascination.

"Can I wear that?" She squealed with sparkling stars in her eyes and in any normal situation she would have been disgusted with herself but this was a special case. "Please! Please! Pleaseee!"

Smiling at her enthusiasm he willingly forked over the head gear but his sharp accessing eyes locked onto her.

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

Trying not to fidget but the energy spike was making it impossible, she tapped out an invisible rhythm in the air.

"Uh, no not really." Shimei answered with a shrug as she played the bongos by slapping her feet against the floor in a beat. "Did something happen while _you_ were gone?"

Kisuke shook his head no and she could feel his reiatsu wrap around her abnormally bloated one. She hadn't thought that there would be proof of her energy consumption left behind but wow, when things went wrong they went _wrong_.

Glancing down as her toes came in contact with her leftover trash she bent down.

"I gotta throw this stuff out." She mumbled before lifting the drink to her lips and taking a gulp. So distracted was she that Shimei hadn't noticed that her father was also kneeling until she looked and saw him staring harshly at the package of candy she had dropped from before.

"Oh yeah, I'll get that too." She tried reaching out to grab it but Kisuke moved it away.

"Did you eat this?" He asked calmly and it instantly set her on guard. Her father was never calm unless it was serious. She needed to tread lightly no matter how off kilter she was feeling.

Glancing at the wrapper she tried to find the hidden meaning in the question. "Is there any more?" She answered instead of saying yes or no.

Kisuke slowly shook his head.

"I don't think you need any more." He murmured before he picked her twitchy self up in his arms.

"Whoa!" She yelped at the sudden displacement and clung to his shirt. "Where are we going?" Shimei questioned curiously.

"We are going to see Tessai and then _you_ are going to sleep."

"Was that candy bad?" She murmured. "Will eating it make you die?"

Kisuke chuckled. "No but it does make you rather...energetic, like an electric shock."

So he thought because she ate that candy - which was probably for soul reapers based on his reactions - she became this way? Misleading her father brought a sour taste to her mouth but it was for the best.

Walking into the living room Kisuke called to Tessai.

"Could you please go get the bear out of storage for me?" He asked the other man as Shimei tried to wiggle out of his grasp and failing at it. "She ate some of the candy in the shop."

Nodding in understanding after brushing against her reiatsu like her father did Tessai left and her dad carried her onward to his room and laid her down on his bed - which she made him buy because bed rolls aren't fun at all. Immediately setting to move about she rolled around on his mattress.

Entering the room Tessai handed Kisuke the bear - which was an actual stuffed animal - and Kisuke handed it to her. Staring blankly at the toy then at him he smiled.

"Hug that and you'll feel better." He explained seeing and reading the look on her face. "Promise."

Looking at the bear once more she hesitantly wrapped her arms around it and felt the edges of her enhanced reiatsu drizzle off slowly. Laying back she brought the energy drainer closer and snuggled into his covers.

"Go to sleep Shimei." Her father said softly. "I'll wake you at noon."

Closing her eyes she sighed. A nap sounded just absolutely perfect right about now.

* * *

**Edit: 2/12/16**


	9. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I own Shimei.**

* * *

Waking up felt like she was trying to swim through molasses. Her limbs were heavy and her mind sluggish but she forced herself to roll over and away from the bear in her arms. It felt like the stupid thing took more than her excess energy. Figures.

"Ugh." She hissed as the light from the window blinded her, searing into her pupils like the fires of hell. "Is this what a hangover feels like? Remind me never to get drunk then."

Scrubbing her hand down her face she pulled her father's yukata jacket off and moved from the bed over to the cameo cargos and black t-shirt laying on the dresser, slipping drowsily into the clothes.

Walking was definitely a chore, her legs felt like lead and she kept almost tripping on the dragging hem and sleeves of her father's jacket that she had immediately snuggled back into after dressing. Finally as her face met the floor for the third time, she resigned to roll into a ball until someone came by and picked her up.

So closing her eyes for a few minutes she wasn't surprised to reopen them and see a crouching Tessai by her side. Blinking she blew a stray piece of hair from her face and grimaced.

"I can't feel my body." She muttered into the dark fabric beneath her and with a nod the man hefted her up and she curled into the warmth of his shoulder.

"Where's tou-chan?" She asked watching the floor disappear underneath Tessai's long legs. "He wasn't there when I woke up."

Turning a corner and heading down the stairs the tall man eased her into one arm.

"He's waiting for us to go to the park with Isshin, Masaki, and the kids." He told her and she blinked before turning to look at the haori-less man standing at the front door holding up a pair of socks and sneakers. Stretching out her legs she let her father slip on her footwear before slinking down to the ground and burying her face in Tessai's pants leg.

"I feel like water."

With a chuckle and a head rub they were off and Shimei made sure to complain the entire walk there. If she was going to suffer then they were going to suffer with her and she only relented when Tessai - the merciful angel - picked her up again and carried her the rest of the way.

Spying the twins she sluggishly raced over and pressed greeting kisses against their cheeks which Yuzu squealed at and tried to reciprocate while Karin opened her eyes to see who it was before nodding off again.

Allowing the sandy-haired child to slobber all over her cheek, Shimei grinned at Masaki and Isshin.

"They are so adorable and I honestly don't understand how Isshin's genes managed to help create them."

Smiling genially, Masaki patted her two children's heads and chuckled.

"Don't be fooled by Karin's black hair, she takes entirely after me as _all_ my children do."

Both of them ignored Isshin's hurt face and hovering black cloud while Shimei approached Ichigo and flung herself into his arms. Emitting a squawk the orange haired boy tried to keep her lax body from hitting the ground while Shimei groaned.

"Ichigo, I'm sooo tired!" She complained, blatantly looking past his struggling red of his face as she spider monkied him. "I ate something bad and it made me hyper and now I'm _hung over_!"

Finally managing to break free of her clutches with a triumphant 'ha!', Ichigo took a deep breath and scowled - well pouted to be honest - at her.

"Just because you're tired doesn't mean I want to experience eternal sleep from your choking hugs!"

Rolling her eyes Shimei walked over to a tree and began to haul herself up, nodding to the shouts for her to be careful.

"Please, you wouldn't have died or anything, besides I totally know CPR." Grinning she hung from her arms and legs from a branch. "Do you even know what eternal sleep means or are you just saying it because it has the word 'sleep' in it?"

Spotting the growing red on his face Shimei smirked and righted herself so she sat correctly on her perch.

"Ha, don't use phrases you don't know about!" She taunted, flipping her hair and crossing her arms. "It'll only make you look stupid!"

Puffing up his cheeks he turned away from her and stomped one foot indignantly. "Well it's not like you know what it means either so there!"

Looking down at him in amusement - because as the girl who died and got reincarnated how could she_ not_ know what it means? - she shrugged a shoulder.

"Maybe, maybe not, I guess the world may never know the answer to that or how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop." Ignoring his mumble of 'what's that even mean?' she patted the space on the tree beside her and allowed her mind to wander.

Rubbing a single finger against the bark she could feel its energy brush against hers and she pursed her lips. The more she thought about it the more she realized that the way she could take in energy was way too _different_ from the way Shinigami did it. Shimei was sure it took more time and they didn't eat real life things packed with energy - like that leaf she was sure was going to poison her or something - nor were they especially sensitive to energy outside of spiritual beings or places like the soul society.

But then again the only species she could remember that used reiatsu like she did was the Quincy and she was sure they couldn't channel energy from one thing to another and supercharge an object that wasn't made to be supercharged.

Shimei didn't know who her mother was and she had yet to ask but maybe it was time to get a little curious, if she was letting Kisuke keep his secrets the _least_ he could do was tell her about this one thing.

And speaking of that man...

Staring across the grass at her father and the others she thought back to the time when he picked her up from practice and wasn't noticed and wondered what exactly everyone saw when he looked at her dad.

Turning to look at the boy beside her she pointed over to Kisuke and nudged his shoulder.

"See that guy making a fool of himself to Yuzu and Karin?" She asked, watching as he squinted and nodded slowly. "That's my dad okay? Tell me what you think."

Ichigo's face when through a series of contortions and expressions before he shrugged and scratched his head. "I don't know, he's a guy who's your father?"

Giving him a bland look she snorted and refaced forward.

"Yeah, I know but that was the same information I just gave you." She said. "I want specifics ya know, like his _characteristics_ and stuff."

Scrunching up his nose the strawberry haired boy swung his legs and groaned. "What does that mean you want me to do? Is this going to be hard because I came here to play not to do this or _whatever_!"

Punching his shoulder playfully without turning away she rolled her eyes. "We'll start with something simple, what's the color of his clothes underneath the jacket?"

"That's easy, green."

"Okay, what's he wearing on his head?"

"A hat."

"Mhm, good, now what's the color of the jacket over his green clothes?"

"Black."

"What color is his hair?"

"Ichigo?"

Now when he offered no answer to her question she looked at him and saw that he was now pulling at some leaves from the hanging overhead and she poked him.

"Hey, ya gonna answer my question or not?" Shimei asked, swinging a leg over the branch so that she was straddling it.

Tilting his head to the side Ichigo looked at her in honest confusion. "I already did, I said he's wearing black."

She raised a single pale brow.

"Yeah but I asked you what color was his _hair_-" Cutting herself off as the boy blinked and immediately turned away from her, Shimei stared wide eyed at her friend.

Well now that was weird but she had seen people out right ignore her dad's existence so this definitely wasn't as strange as it could get.

Was he being restricted from recognizing anything personal about Kisuke or was it something else?

She gave a shrug, guess there was only one way to find out.

"Hey Ichigo, what's the guy in the green doing right now?"

Glancing over at the figures in the distance he hummed.

"Acting stupid with my dad I think." He told her with an awkward expression on his face. "I'm sorry for his behavior."

Sighing a bit she shook her head. "No need, I apologize for mine too but you can make it up to me by not complaining as I ask you more questions!"

Groaning in dismay he didn't protest when she motioned him closer.

"Okay, so how tall does he seem to you?"

"Um, maybe my dad's height?"

"Does he look fat?"

"No, he seems pretty skinny."

"Is he holding anything?"

"Uh, a cane thingy? Is he disabled or something?"

"No, he just likes carrying it around. Can you tell me if he's tan or not?"

Annnd he was playing with his shoe laces now, great. So general observations were okay but specifics were out. It seemed sound but could someone get around it with the right words was the question.

"Ichigo look at my hair," She instructed, grabbing a lock and holding it out. "What color is it?"

Trailing his brown eyes from the tips of her hair to her face, he looked a bit confused but went along with it anyways. "Blonde."

"Good, now I get this hair color from my _dad_. He has the _same shade_ as me." She said slowly, bringing her hands to curl up in his shirt so he couldn't move and she stared into his eyes. "_Now what color is my dad's hair?_"

For a moment the only thing Ichigo did was stare before violently jerking back to grab at something he thought was interesting and Shimei, who had been holding onto him, fell forward and toppled out of the tree with a scream.

But not before she managed to snag his hoodie and bring him down with her.

Spitting grass out of her mouth she rubbed at her head and resisted the urge to just lay there.

"Ugh, what happened?" He asked brushing the pieces of green off of his clothes. "Why did we fall?"

Shooting him a glare she brushed off her scratched knees and winced as a thin line of red dripped down her shin. "Nothing, just know it was _my_ fault okay?"

The sound of foot steps neared them and Shimei was swept up into her dad's arms as he carried her over to Tessai who was holding a first aid pack. She wondered where he got it from.

Sitting in his lap as the giant man tended to the scraps on her legs she flinched at the feeling of the peroxide.

Carding his fingers through her hair to fish out the leaves Kisuke sighed. "We told you to be careful."

"Sorry." She muttered, deciding not to admit the reason why they fell. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Well next time be more cautious okay? You might not just get a few wounds we can cover with band-aids."

Nodding she settled back into his chest and lifted her head until she was staring into his grey eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You know I love you right? And I'd never want to replace you or anything?"

Stilling his hands he looked at her curiously. "Of course I know that, why do you ask?"

Steeling herself as best as she could she wasn't able to stop herself was fidgeting with her fingers, a nervous trait her dad easily recognized. "I uh, don't want you to be angry when I ask you this."

Making a fire away gesture Kisuke grabbed hold of her twitching hands. "You know I'd never be angry with your curiosity, so if you have a question I'm more than willing to answer it."

Feeling a little better at his comforting words she stared resolutely at the ground before taking a much needed breathe.

"Can you tell me about my mom?"

* * *

**Edit: 2/13/16**


	10. Mother, Mother

Shimei sat idly on the back porch of the shoten and stared up at the sky, sepia eyes hardly moving as her muscles tensed and relaxed. Slowly she glanced downwards at the slightly worn photo of her mother with her black hair, her brown skin, and eyes so much like hers, Shimei felt as if she was looking into a mirror despite the fact that she looked so much like her father.

The silence wasn't stifling in the least bit of ways but that didn't mean it was something she was comfortable with.

Honestly Shimei had been wondering if she made a mistake by asking so soon. She wanted to know, that much was true, but she knew that discovering her mother's past would change many things.

So steeling herself she took a deep breath and said exactly what was on her mind.

"So will you tell me now?"

A single nod without hesitation was her answer and she smiled a bit.

"Her name was Kazuma Ruichi." Kisuke began in a matter of fact kind of voice. "She was born in Okinawa, Japan, to Jacqueline Conrad - a woman from America - and Kazuma Mizuki on May 23, and she wanted you very much Shimei."

Without realizing it those words reassured her and she loosened her grip on her knees. Nodding her head she leaned into her father's side.

"When I first met her it was a surprise, I hadn't expected her to notice me." He said sounding amused and Shimei knew exactly what he meant. "In fact I expected her to walk right past but instead, your mother walked straight up to me and asked me for directions to the nearest shrine."

Her father sounded so very reminiscent in that moment that Shimei wondered if she was bringing back terrible memories but the feather light look in his eyes waved her worries away.

"So naturally I told her the way and I hadn't seen her for a while after that brief encounter." Kisuke said. "But when we did run into each other it was under very...extenuating circumstances."

"One thing led to another and despite the very harsh situation we had become acquainted in, our relationship was a positive one. We spent years as very good friends until one day she left. Of course she had told me before hand that she would be leaving but she never gave a location and I never asked."

Understanding that the way her parents had met under probably concerned hollows or something supernatural, Shimei let her pale brow furrow. Curious as to where her mother could have gone but knowing she had no way to figure out it, she let the question drop from her mind.

"So...where do I come in at?" She asked and this was where Kisuke stilled and a hand guided her by the chin to meet his eyes.

"Shimei," He said startling her with how serious he sounded saying her name without an attachment. "You have asked me to tell you about your mother and by extension, about you."

"And I decided long ago the moment you would ask I would tell you everything you wanted to know. So I will tell you but please remember, how you were conceived reflects nothing on how important you are to me."

Swallowing harshly she met his grey gaze and nodded slowly.

"It's okay to tell me." She said. "I asked didn't I? It won't change how important you are to me either."

With a small smile that he graced her with Kisuke breathed out a little huff and tucked her close to his chest.

"You were a favor," He began and the trepidation crawling her spine curled around her throat. "your conception was a favor from one good friend to another."

And so Shimei decided to stay silent, thoughts strangely muted at this news.

"She came to me one day after she had disappeared with the sudden need to have a child and I agreed." Kisuke ran a hand through her hair and let it rest against her skull. "Her logic was sound about the matter, I was the best and most capable of giving her the child she so desperately wanted and we both knew it considering the way she was."

"And I suppose, I was curious to the outcome." He murmured, as he would when he was faced with a obstacle. "Curious to see how someone such as myself could help create what she needed, I wondered the outcome and desired to see it through so I did."

The only thing she could hear besides her father's voice was the thrum of her heart beat ringing sharply in her ears.

"But like any experiment, there were...complications and risks. Complications that made birthing extremely volatile and risks that forced Ruichi to make the choice between you and herself."

Suddenly hyper aware of her own existence, Shimei dug her fingers into the cloth of her father's yukata and ignored the tightness in her chest.

"I did as she wanted and somehow I suspect she knew that the birth wouldn't end well for her despite her own determination, but she still decided to bare you through it all."

"Did you love each other?" She asked, simply curious as to how he felt towards her and vice versa.

"Not in the way you are thinking Shimei." Kisuke said simply. "We cared for each other as friends would but we never held that kind of inclination."

Nodding softly she wrapped her arms around her father as best as she could and asked him one more question. One that was on her mind much more than she'd be willing to admit so she took a deep breath and forged on.

"Was...was I conceived...naturally? Like...like how Ichigo was made?" She asked, voice unsure and hesitant and despite her initial wariness of what kind of reaction such a question would invoke she got a kindly chuckle in reply.

"Yes Shimei-chan, you were." He told her and she could hear the quirked brow and wry smile in his voice. "And though I know what you are inferring by asking that last question, I'm now wondering just how you know about how Ichigo was made. I was under the impression that sexual education wasn't a course until high school."

Letting her previous worried expression fall flat and deadpan Shimei stifled a snort.

"I read."

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and everything in her daily life was almost calm.

Which was exactly why she was suspicious of any and everything.

Seriously all throughout her martial arts class she was glaring at everything like it was going to take a bit out of her, Ichigo and Tatsuki assumed the stress of losing to so many opponents was getting to her but she knew better than that.

So when the person to pick her up was Tessai she was immediately wary. Choosing to stay silent the entire walk the moment Shimei reached the shoten she raced inside.

"Dad!" She shouted, feeling as if she was on a warpath - because surely if she was getting this type of feeling it was entirely his fault - she flung open the tatami door with a very impressive glare aimed right that the blond man. "you idiot what have you done now!"

Visibly perking up at the sound of his daughter Kisuke craned his neck around to see her.

"Ah!~ Shimei-chan~, it's good you're home." He said with a cheery grin. "I have someone - well two someones - I'd like you to meet!"

And when he turned fully around to reveal the two bundles in his arms Shimei could only blink.

"Say hello to your two new siblings!~ Hanakari Ginta and Tsumugiya Ururu!"

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

When Ichigo had first met Shimei she had frightened him, especially with that scary red expression on her face.

So like any other startled boy he buried his face into his kaa-chan's skirt and hid until she patted his head and coaxed him out. Pouting he met her strange colored eyes as the man set her down before she buried her own face into his green pants.

"Say hi Shicchan." Her father said gently and the girl peeked out, eyes pointed down at the ground and Ichigo thought maybe she was scared of him too?

"I'm Urahara Shimei, pleased to meet you." She murmured sticking out her hand and Ichigo frowned for a fraction of a serving before a grin split his face. He knew about this gesture! His kaa-chan told him people in A-me-ri-ka did this thing called high-fives so he stuck out his hand and tapped it against hers.

"'m Kur'saki I-chi-go!" He told her with a smile, wondering how she could say such big people words without messing up because he did so all the time!

Listening to his tou-chan and kaa-chan talk Ichigo looked at the girl - Shimei-chan - and felt happy that her hair was just as weird as his so when they had gone to his room to play he had been very happy to make a new friend.

That was until the ghost girl came back and suddenly he was scared.

Cowering into himself Ichigo fretted as he watched Shimei-chan walk over to the window and stare with wide eyes out.

He remembered explaining the spirit girl and the next thing they were outside playing a game and he was enjoying himself.

The ghost girl - Hinata she was named - gave a laugh and a smile and Ichigo immediately felt bad for being scared of her but before he could open his mouth the apologize the door opened and out stepped his mother.

By the time he turned back around Hinata was gone but a joyful sounding cry of 'thank you' still lingered on the wind and Ichigo found himself waving a bit.

"You're welcome Hinata-chan." He said softly before he raced towards the house at the promise of snacks. He had the feeling he would see her again maybe, one day.

* * *

**Edit: 2/13/16**


	11. Precognition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Staring into the cherub faces of a grumpy Ginta and a doe eyed Ururu, Shimei for the fifth time in the past the five minutes wanted to scream bloody murder at the tense feeling of paranoia climbing her spine.

Giving each child a hug and a kiss - which predictably Ururu gave a smile and gurgle to and made Ginta frowned even harder - Shimei quickly bade goodbye to the cheerful Masaki (who had graciously agreed to babysit the two since Kisuke couldn't be trusted and Tessai went into the city) and fled to the front yard where Ichigo was waiting.

Grabbing more firmly on her brand new kendo sword that was slung across her shoulder, Shimei cast a glance over to the one Ichigo had in his grasp and nodded to herself.

Finally on their way to learning how to fight with swords, Shimei had been hard pressed to get the strawberry head to agree to applying with her.

He hadn't seen the point of learning how to fight with his hands while also learning how to fight with a sword, but as soon as she told him he could be a better protector with that skill under his belt he easily went along with her plans.

Shimei saw it as an opportune time especially since they were now six and met the age requirements needed to join.

Walking to the dojo was an affair that she forced not to be quiet.

She made sure to keep the conversation afloat with her usual exuberance and snark but even she could tell her smile pulled just a bit too harshly at her cheeks.

It was a relief when they arrived at the bright red doors and Shimei made sure to lose herself in the instructions but it was all over too soon and she was forced to acknowledge that her uneasy feeling had grown and was weighing heavily down on her chest.

"Hey Shimei!" A voice called and she turned to look at Tatsuki jogging up to her with a surprised grin on her face. "I didn't know you guys started today, how did you like it?"

She shrugged and felt the motion pull on her tired muscles and she scrunched up her nose at the not so pleasant feeling.

"Its very distracting." She told the girl, sliding her kendo bag back over her shoulder. "And right now I _like_ distracting."

Tatsuki furrowed her brow.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, eyes narrowed in on her face.

"Yeah, but a bit nervous I guess." She admitted to her friend, rubbing the back of her neck. "I haven't been sleeping the best is all."

An understanding look crossed Tatsuki's face before she nodded. "Oh I've felt like that before and my mom just gives me some tea and sweet milk. Maybe you should try that and you'll be out like a light."

Shimei raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you liked tea."

The raven haired girl made a so-so motion with her hand and stuck out her tongue.

"It's okay I guess, I only drink it when my mom makes it."

The blonde haired girl laughed. "I know that feel, I don't like natto but it's manageable when my uncle Tessai makes it."

Tatsuki ew'd, looking disgusted at her admission and backed up a step.

"You like that stuff?" She gasped looking queasy. "Like actually like _like_ it?"

She rolled her sepia eyes. "I wouldn't say like _like_ it but it's not the _worst_ thing in the world when Tessai makes it."

"Gross." The other girl said and Shimei snorted.

"Try it some time and you might like it, in fact I'll bring some for you to try tomorrow."

"Er, no thanks."

"Suit yourself, I'm still bringing some."

"You do that then." Tatsuki said before glancing off to the side and grinning brightly. "Wait right here Shimei, I'll be back in a second!"

Watching as the girl disappeared Shimei felt the heavy feeling return the moment she was out of sight. Refusing to wallow she adjusted her shoulder strap and decided to go searching for Ichigo.

They were in different classes once again but that would change after today since they were only separated for the orientation.

It was easy to spy Ichigo especially with that bright head of his, just as it was easy to notice the three older boys that stood in front of him with his red kendo bag clutched in their grip. By the looks of it they had been at this for a while and she frowned harshly.

Eyes quick to access the situation she raced up, hit the one with Ichigo's stuff in the back of his knees and when he fell, she snatched the bag away from him.

Gaze blazing something terrible she handed Ichigo back his possessions and crossed her arms heavily over her chest.

Staring down at the trio of boys who had, for weeks, been harassing Ichigo she hissed through her teeth at them.

"And what have we here?" She glared, allowing Ichigo to hide his tearful face in her back. "If it isn't the idiot trio, I could have _sworn_ Tatsuki, you guys and I had a _talk_ about this kind of behavior."

While the two cronies on the side sneered at her the main one in middle instead flashed her a smile and she took a disgusted step back.

Chiaki Tsugi was a pain in her ass.

"Shimei-chan-"

"Okay _ew_, it's Urahara-sama to you."

"-it's good to see you here!"

She raised a brow in contempt. "Too bad I can't say the same but considering this is the best kendo school in all of Karakura, I'll make due."

Grimacing as the nine year old boy laughed like she was making some kind of joke and flirt with her - this was wrong on _sooo_ many different levels - Shimei raised her hand and stopped his nauseating display.

"First off I'm way too old for you to be hitting on-"

Chiaki looked confused. "But I'm nine and older than you!"

"-and second _ew_, Tatsuki make him stop."

Immediately the three boys were struck with fear and Shimei sighed internally at the effect her friend had on them.

Shimei merely got _apprehension_ for her efforts but she was sure it was because Tatsuki was doubly as brutal as her.

Hands settled on her hips as blue eyes stared down the trio who flinched, and with one word the black haired girl made them disappear like a high end magic trick.

"Scram."

The three of them were left in the proverbial dust as the other three got gone and Shimei reached behind herself and patted Ichigo's head.

"You okay there bud?" She questioned, watching as the strawberry haired boy wiped at his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah!" He grinned and Shimei grabbed his face and pushed it into the crook of her shoulder.

"Don't ever become a grumpy old man Ichigo." She begged. "Don't ever lose your cuteness, swear it to me. Come on, _swear_ it!"

Practically throwing himself out of her arms he pouted, as he sucked in a huge breath of air.

"You almost _suffocated_ me!"

"And whose fault is that? I keep telling you to rein in that adorableness kid."

"_Shimei_!"

Chuckling to herself she turned and caught sight of orange and since Ichigo was still over to her left it couldn't have been him.

Blinking she caught the eyes of one curious Inoue Orihime and blinked. Judging by how close she was standing to Tatsuki it was safe to assume that she was the one who brought her over but Shimei was almost positive they had become friends _after_ Sora had died.

With nothing else to do she waved, pushing her concern to side.

"Heya, I'm Urahara Shimei, it's nice to meet you."

Orihime beamed at being addressed and she rushed forward sticking out her hand for a shake. Taking it with some amusement Shimei blinked at the grip the girl had.

"My nii-san said that this is how gaijin greet each other." She explained so enthusiastically that Shimei wanted to coo. "Am I doing it right?"

"Well yeah even if your grip is a little too tight but there's only one problem with that statement." She explained. "The thing is I'm from _Japan_."

Oh this was a misunderstanding that happened quite a lot. It never ceased to be amusing when she revealed that she was, in fact, actually from here but it seemed that this time would be a little different because currently Orihime looked like she accidentally murdered someone's puppy.

Or more accurately, _Shimei's_ puppy.

Frantically waving her arms, Shimei tried to placate the girl.

"No no no, it's okay! I know my hair and brown skin sometimes throws people off even though my eyes slant." She said rapidly, holding the golden strands in one fist. "So yeah, it's perfectly understandable that you thought I was a foreigner!"

Her distraught look melted away into an unsure expression before the girl nodded and Shimei thanked the lucky stars that she hadn't made the girl cry.

"And that guy over there sitting on the floor looking stupid is Kurosaki Ichigo-"

"SHIMEI!"

"-his family runs a clinic in town."

"I'm Inoue Orihime." She introduced with a cheerful wave. "Are we friends now?"

Shimei shrugged. "If you want to be, sure."

And by the look of pure happiness on Orihime's face one would think she won the lottery and thinking back on it, to her she just might have.

* * *

Shimei felt only rage as she stared at the obnoxious brat who had taken Ichigo's necklace and given it to the brat next to him, who fuckin' chucked it into the _forest_! Standing over him with her clenched fist extended she resisted the urge to punch him another three times because _currently_ they had bigger problems.

Like going to get the precious necklace Ichigo had received from his mother out from the goddamn woods.

Taking a page from Tatsuki's book she flashed a dark look down at the boy she knew had Chiaki sent and vowed to get him back for this, one way or another.

"_Scram_."

She couldn't even bring herself to enjoy the look of absolute terror he flashed her as she took a deep breath and forcibly calmed the hectic spike of energy inside her.

But her calming efforts were for naught as Ichigo basically gave her a conniption as he, without a word to Tatsuki or her, took into into the dense woods.

Shimei let loose a string of curses without a single hint of shame before she collected herself.

"Ichigo! _Ichigo_! _**Damnit**_!" She gnashed her teeth together as Tatsuki and her followed that boy - _that_ _idiotic, fly off the handle boy_ \- into the forest.

Hand snaking out she roughly snagged onto Ichigo's shirt collar and pulled him back to stare into her eyes.

"Ichigo you _freaking_ idiot!" She hissed. "Why did you leave _without_ us?!"

Gaze particularly bold and determined the boy pulled himself away from her.

"I'm getting my necklace back!" He told her tiny chest heaving with what she wasn't sure exactly. "It's mine and kaa-chan _trusted_ me!"

"So, _what_?! You just run into a forest without a _plan_?" She questioned, gesturing wildly around her. "The only thing you'll accomplish then is getting _lost_!"

But by the mulish set of Ichigo's jaw she wasn't going to change his mind and she knew it. Sinking down into a crouch she buried her face in her hands.

Against everything inside her, she knew they had to go get that necklace, it meant just as much to Ichigo as it did to Masaki. It was clear that Ichigo wasn't going to _leave_ without it and she wasn't sure she could force him to either.

She groaned, and not to mention she wasn't sure which way was out, let alone if they were still in the same section. Ichigo had been running fast and took too many goddamn turns to count.

Pushing herself into a stand she closed her eyes and nodded.

They might as well get the necklace and get out as quickly as possible. She was beginning to feel that foreboding feeling now more than ever.

Staring into the tall trees around her with her hands firmly clasping onto Tatsuki's and Ichigo's she took a deep breath and let it out as soon as she was able to.

"We stay together regardless." She instructed. "And if I tell you to do something, _do_ _it_."

There must have been something in her usually playful voice that informed her of the direness of this situation because both of them garnered a sober look in their eyes as they nodded.

Glancing over to the two of them she took a tentative step forward in the dense trees, heart beating wildly against her ribcage.

_Why in the world did she leave the house today?_

* * *

**Edit: 2/13/16**


	12. Where The Wild Things Lurk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I do own Shimei.**

* * *

It hadn't been particularly difficult to locate the necklace considering it had Ichigo's reiatsu on it but with all the natural energy floating around it made it hard for her to keep focusing.

It was especially annoying considering the particles kept drifting about, dragging Ichigo's essence from the metal and spreading it all over the area.

Hackles rising, the only thing keeping Shimei from losing her shit was the tiny voice that told her eventually someone would look for them before something _bad_ happened.

Looping around for what seemed like the millionth time, the amber eyed girl sent a frightened glance up to the darkening sky and felt her heart flutter pathetically in her chest.

Internally Shimei cursed themselves for leaving the extended class. They had chosen _to_ take off early to chase after those jewelry stealing idiots and now no one knew that they weren't were they were _supposed_ to be.

The teachers probably assumed they had gotten picked up and left at the normal time and their parents thought that they were staying at the dojo late.

"We need to hurry this up." She muttered as she felt Tatsuki flinch into her shoulder at the sound of rustling leaves

Hissing through her teeth she slammed her eyes shut and concentrated as hard as she could without giving herself a hernia, forcing her way through the dense energy and latching onto the Ichigo's signature.

Hands still clutching onto the palms of Tatsuki and Ichigo, Shimei practically dragged them with her until they were kneeling in the dirt. Hastily she plucked up the necklace and handed it back to Ichigo, watching as he stared at it with teary brown eyes.

"Thank you Shimei." He mumbled as he cradled the charm to his chest.

Nodding jerkily she gestured for him to quickly put it on before pausing a tiny bit as she felt his reiatsu practically fade into the background

Understanding the function behind the jewelry the blonde haired girl stood and pulled the two children with her.

"We have to get out of here now, we can't waste time." Shimei explained quickly and quietly as she attempted to find the exit, cursing the boy who took the necklace in the first place.

She supposed they made it a full ten steps when she suddenly felt _it_.

Shimei wasn't sure what exactly possessed her to bodily slam her friends into the bushes next to them but once she caught a feel of the reiatsu that permeated the area she was glad she did.

It felt so _heavy_ and _suffocating_ she couldn't even draw in a breath.

The sight of clawed appendages filled her view as she pressed her palms tight against the mouths of the children below her.

It took everything in her to glance down but when she did the visual that greeted her drove a spike of terror through her chest.

Ichigo eyes were blown painfully wide as he stared in front of him. His skin was a sickly pallor as his chest heaved silently while Tatsuki's on the other hand was barely even moving. The white of her eyes were visible through the tiniest little slivers as sweat beaded furiously across her face.

The young black haired girl held onto consciousness with the most frail grip and Shimei was _scared_.

And she was even more _terrified_ when a head splitting screech sounded and a tail swipe downwards through their hiding place.

Screaming blindly Shimei yanked on whatever part of the two kids she could grab and hauled them to their feet before taking off.

_It was a hollow._

A goddamn _hollow_ and they were going to _die_.

Feeling all of the reiatsu that had been peacefully floating through the air spike harshly, Shimei choked as it wrapped around her neck and she supposed her goodluck could have only taken her so _far_.

Foot catching on a rock, the three of them were sent tumbling down the hill. On the last roll Shimei was sent sprawling away from them and she felt her shout of warning die in her throat as the thing hopped down and instantly started towards _her_ prone form, ignoring the other two.

With a quick pull Shimei clumsily tugged her energy as deep into herself as she could, erasing her presence and the thing paused. Large head cocking to the side as bleating hisses escaped through its bone mouth.

Moving quickly out of the way as it stepped towards her with a yelp she was surprised when it didn't immediately veer to the left and swallow her whole and that was when she knew.

_It was __**blind**__ and __**deaf**__._

Shimei perhaps had a second to process this before this large thing hunkered toward the faint flare of Tatsuki's reiatsu and Ichigo and her let out a scream at it's approach.

Hastily she uncovered and recovered her energy in hopes to center its attention back towards her position and with a startling amount of relief, it worked. The thing whirled around and renewed its search for her, this time lifting it's head and sniffing around.

Shimei gulped because _holy shit she needed to think fast.  
_  
It couldn't get them unless they had a spiritual pressure higher than the concentration of the forest.

There was no amount of hiding or running that would shake this thing from their trail especially considering she had the most obvious reiatsu out of the three of them, making her the target it wanted.

It took Shimei all but a minute to understand why the hollow would be so intent on following them and then it took a second more to decide what to do.

Glancing over to the curled up Tatsuki as she tried to combat the energy around her and the terrified Ichigo as he clutched at his shirt, Shimei knew she couldn't let anything happen to them.

After all, they were meant to be here and she _wasn't_. She was less valuable than they were. She was an anomaly, this universe could make due without her.

If it wanted to devour her spiritual pressure so bad then it would have to_ hunt her down_.

Moving closer to the strawberry haired boy she caught his attention.

"You have to get her out of here Ichigo " Shimei whispered urgently. "there's no other way she'll survive regardless and pretty soon that thing is going to lock onto Tatsuki since it can't find me. I'll be right behind you so when I say run you keep running no matter _what_ you hear.

Those brown eyes stared deep into hers and she felt her muscles tense.

"We don't have time for you to be _indecisive_." She hissed, face darkening in panic. "You go I give you the signal!"

It took a moment before he nodded. Ichigo grabbed hold of Tatsuki and placed her on his back and Shimei swallowed harshly.

Glancing behind her she found that the hollow hadn't gone far but there was enough distance to fool herself into thinking they had a chance to outrun it.

"_**NOW!**_"

Both of them springing from their spot, Shimei without preamble grabbed a hold of the energy she had previously pushed down and forced it out of hiding until it was practically buzzing under her skin.

Veering right she moved off course and she heard Ichigo shout her name.

"Keep running baka!" She screamed back without breaking her stride. "Do you _want_ Tatsuki to _die?!_"

Zig zagging through the trees she didn't bother checking to see if the thing was following her because she already knew it was.

_Especially since it had already caught her._

A blood curdling cry wretched itself way through her throat as she felt something sharp catch against the skin of her back. Spiraling to the ground she impacted with a thud that pushed her ribs into her lungs and her lungs into her heart.

Her tenuous grip of her reiatsu fluttered as the pain shot through her. The black dots entered her vision but were dashed away by the abrupt sensation of _something_ digging into the skin of her legs.

Tears sprung to her eyes and over her cheeks as her nerves felt as if they were being pulled apart _one_ by _one_.

But it was when it started to _pull_ that it made cries rip her throat and fall raw from her mouth.

_Shimei went __**insane**__._

She thrashed around, screaming, eyeballs bulging as her nails dug into the ground and her legs were slowly being torn _apart_. She was delirious as sobs choked and shook her body.

Bleary unfocused red shot eyes whipped around to stare at the monster intent on eating her when they snagged onto her immobile lower body.

_Bile crawled its way out of her mouth and found its way onto the grassy floor below her._

Slickness dripping down her chin she gaped into the black maw of the thing and found that despite how painful the insides of her neck felt, the power of her screams weren't diminished in the _slightest_.

Though her nails were torn and bloodied she dug them as deep as she could into the ground below her in an attempt to halted her journey but as she found herself resting on the blunt teeth of this abomination awaiting its jaw to cleave her into two Shimei went _blank_.

_She went blank as its teeth descended sharply towards her prone body._

_She went blank as the sight of a sword wedged its way between its jaw._

_**She went blank even as she was swept up and stared into golden eyes so much like hers and a face that was familiar.**_

Her father's reiatsu flooded the forest and Shimei sunk into oblivion.

* * *

The moment her eyes opened she was staring down at the chain connected to her chest.

Blinking slowly she reached up with hesitant hands and prodded the metal. Fingers following along the steel links she stared up at the arm hanging off of the edge of the operation table.

_It took her a moment to realize she was staring up at her own arm._

_Shimei's practically dead body was laying less than inch away from her and it was such a __**sickening**__ thought._

Gaze tracing the dot of red sliding down her palm she couldn't bring herself to look at anything beyond that.

Eyes sliding to the door she could the presence of her father and so, with nothing better to do, she went to him. Reaching out for the doorknob she drew back when she merely phased through it.

Deciding to bite the bullet she ran past it and was met with the hunched figure of Urahara Kisuke with a black cat curled up next to him.

Pausing she shifted at the sight and when those gold eyes turned to her she could feel herself jump a bit but nevertheless she continued forward.

She only managed a single step and a single word before there was a tug on the chain and she was pulled back into her body.

But with that one word sepia met grey.

"_**Tou-chan**_."

* * *

**Edit: 2/27/16**

**Please review!**


	13. Many Are The Wounded

Waking up was a numb affair.

Blinking blearily Shimei gave a hiss as tears bubbled in her eyes from the sunlight streaming in through the window. Hands rose to her face as she wiped away the moisture and she paused when she felt the sensation of bandages on her palms.

Holding her hands out towards the ceiling her eyes widened at the sight and as quickly as she could she tried to sit up, only to be halted by a soft hand on her shoulder.

Jolting at the touch she glanced up and was instantly distracted by the white on top of the person's head.

"Well it's good to see that you are awake." A deep male voice said and once again Shimei jumped. "It's been a little over a month and a half since you've been here."

She gave a blink before her mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh my god _what_?!" She croaked before wincing and lifting a hand to her throat. "Oh _wow_, that smarted."

"Naturally I would assume so," The white haired man said as he walked over to the table resting at the end of her bed and poured some water into a glass. "You haven't used your vocal cords at all since you were brought in. That coupled with the strain we detected done to your throat beforehand means they are likely to be raw."

Using his free hand to sit her up slowly, he handed her the drink and Shimei took a grateful sip as she recalled _why_ exactly she had been screaming.

_Being unable to crawl out of the hole at the construction site had terrified her._

Swallowing wrong she gave a hacking cough as the white haired man's hand softly patted the place between her shoulder blades.

"Try talking slower sips, you may not be ready for anything too troublesome." The man suggested and Shimei nodded as she scrunched up her face in confusion.

She had no idea where that thought came from. She hadn't blown out her tonsils because of some _stupid_ construction site, it had been because of the stupid hol-

-_Low hanging beams that hadn't been put out of the way properly. That was what caused her to trip into the pit on the first place._

Fingers tightening onto the glass she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

The cup was slide out of her grasp as the white haired man introduced himself and interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello I am Ishida Ryuken and I am the head of Karakura hospital." He told her and Shimei turned to look at him. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance young miss, and you are?"

"I'm...I'm Urahara Shimei." She whispered as the man - Ryuken, Uryu's father - flashed her a small genial smile. "It's nice to meet you too Ishida-san."

Watching him move to the lower side of the bed and reach to pull the covers off of her legs, Shimei quickly covered her eyes with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Ryuken asked and she gave a sheepish grin from behind her palms.

"Uh nothing really," She muttered. "It's just that I'm sure my legs are really _really_ messed up."

Especially if what she saw when she looked back to see the damage done when the hollo-

-_withered metal jutting out of the dirt inside the hole-_

used it's weird razor sharp tenta-

-_cut into the skin of her legs-_

and shredded it to oblivion - _GODDAMMIT_!

She would feel a _lot_ less tense if that _stupid_ voice would stop correcting her when she already knew _exactly_ what happened! For _fucksake_ she was already stressed enough as it was without adding _schizophrenia _to the damn list!

Ryuken hummed.

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised at how not 'messed up' your legs appear to be." He informed her and Shimei felt her shoulders hunch in at his words.

"...Promise?" She asked in a low broken squeak of a voice and she was ashamed to hear how young and absolutely _vulnerable_ she sounded.

"I promise." He told her and slowly Shimei lowered his hands and peered at her lower body. Tears sprang to her eyes when she saw two straight legs lying beneath her waist.

They were wrapped from where they met her hips down to her ankles and her tiny, delicate little toes were pale and bruised to hell and beyond but nevertheless her legs were _there_.

Both of them wisely ignored the droplets raining down her cheeks and the little sniffles that followed soon after.

Finally having calmed down Shimei looked to Doctor Ishida with the clear question of 'now what' on her face.

"On the road to your recover I will be your physical trainer." He informed her promptly. "And by the end of our time together you will have full use of your legs. But first I need to evaluate your movement."

"Shimei-san would you please attempt to flex your toes?" Ryuken asked and with a nod she did just that, surprised at how tired that made her legs feel.

"Now would you try to lift both legs - good - and bend them at the knee?" He asked and she gave a small wince as she tried, which at the physical sight of her pain Ryuken asked her to stop.

"Good," He commented as he scribbled something on the clipboard he had. "Any pain or flashes of discomfort at the movement?"

Shimei shook her head.

"Not the first part, it just took a lot out of me." She explained lowly. "But the bending part, that really hurt.

"Good, good so now we know what to work on first." He said again as he set down the board and a nurse wheeled in a medical cart. "Now we have to change the bandages today. Feel free to look away, it is your choice."

Swallowing she decided to watch, she would have to get used to the results of what happened whether she wanted to or not. It was best to start now while she was ahead.

Carefully the white stripes were cut away to reveal the extremely scarred skin of her legs and Shimei felt teary eyed for a second time. Crying silently once again she watched as Ryuken cleaned the sensitive scars, applied ointment, and rewrapped them all in under twenty minutes.

It had looked _terrible_. The thick irregular patches of skin were horrifying to even glance at, covered in stitched and staples and Shimei shivered at the knowledge of what it must have looked like when she arrived.

Feminine arms slide carefully under the backs of her knees and around her lower back as she was lifted from the mattress and placed back down sideways so her back was facing the door.

"I'm going to change the ones covering your back." Ryuken informed her as he untied the hospital issued shirt she was wearing. "This will take considerably less time since the portion of injuries covering your skin here is minimal compared to your legs."

The wrappings fell away and soon the cool paste was being spread. Lifting her arms up so that Ryuken could put fresh bandages on, Shimei felt the presence of someone so familiar that she near pulled a stitch trying to turn to view the opening door.

All at once the comforting feeling of her father's reiatsu surrounded her and Shimei found herself bawling tears for the third time in the past thirty minutes.

"_Tou-chan!_"

* * *

**Edit: 3/4/16**

* * *

**Okay so did anyone see Kisuke's freaking BANKAI! I was like omg, he's finally gonna show us!**

**Questions: **

**1\. Do any of you remember in my first version of this story I mentioned that Shimei's bankai is going to be called the Yon Kishu or the Four Horsemen? What do you think that will entail or about the name in general.**

**2\. What do you think about Shimei's progression?**

**3\. What do you think about Shimei?**

**4\. What do you think about Shimei's relationship with her father (and the other characters)?**

**5\. Who do you want Shimei to meet the most?**


End file.
